Yugioh Reborn: Arise Infintiia Force!
by Doxa Anima
Summary: The second arc takes place during the Barian Invasion. The Barian will display a terrifying new ability to possess those who wield the Dying Will Flame. With this ability the fighters of Reborn will invade Yuma's time and fight alongside the Barian. Yuma and company must deal with Barian while a new threat is awoken the Third Realm will enter the fight the Infinitia Realm.
1. ROAAAR! Squalo the Barian?

ROAARRR! Squalo the Barian?

The war between the Barian World and Astral world has begun. Yuma, along with Kaito, Shark, Chrome and Kotori have been fighting against several Barian soldiers. These soldiers were previously regular humans but the overwhelming power of the Barian's Force has made them there loyal followers. In the two months that have passed since Yuma ventured back to past he has gain a new ally in Shingetsu and is hoping to reunite with Tsuna in his time as Verde looks to finish up a proto-type of a time machine.

Verde: Troublesome thing, it's truly a shame I don't have Cathy here to assist me. (Sighs) Well when I get this thing working I'll pick her brain on how to optimize it.

(In the future)

Cathy: (Explosion) Arrragh! Stupid thing! This time machine is going to be the death of me nyaa!

Kaito: Don't say that, we're counting on you besides you have my help along with Chris's, if you press yourself to hard you're going to be no use. But I thought you had the Flames of Truth

Cathy: I won't use a crutch like that; it will violate everything I hold dear. Besides your showing a lot more concern about my health, when in fact it's my job to be worried about yours, just because you're older than me doesn't me you should ignore my orders. I am technically your superior.

Kaito: (mumbled) I can't believe my father did that. (To Cathy) I am fine, in fact I'm leaving. Orbital inform me when Cathy makes any progress with her machine.

Meanwhile in Heartland Middle School, Yuma and the others were sitting down to lunch. Yuma and Shingetsu were chatting when they sat down to eat. Yuma was met with a cold stare from Kotori and a warm smile from Chrome. Yuma was confused as was Shingetsu.

Shingetsu: Umm Kotori-san why are you angry? I don't believe Yuma-kun has done anything stupid today.

Kotori: Yuma, answer me this one question.

Yuma: Sure Kotori anything (Bites into a rice ball)

Kotori: Why is Chrome sleeping in your room?!

This question drew many gasps and even caught Shark's attention from atop his perch. Shark sat up to hear Yuma's answer, as nerves were getting the better of Yuma.

Yuma: Well you see Kotori, Chrome had nowhere to stay and so I offered for her to live in my house. One thing led to another and she started living in my room.

Shark: Not to state the obvious but do you two sleep in the same bed?

Chrome: Unfortunately no. Yuma's sister won't allow it. Yuma lives in the attic and I sleep in his room.

Kotori: What do you mean unfortunately; honestly I don't know what Yuma sees in you

Chrome: I could ask the same question, I am physically more appealing than you, I mean you appear as an elementary school student, so I could understand you're jealously.

There bickering continued much to Shark's delight and Yuma's dismay. Shingetsu shifted the conversation away from that and told them about the news. According to Shingetsu there is a mad swordsman going around yelling before he hacks people up.

Tetsuo: So there is a mad swordsman going around what does that have to do with us?

Shingetsu: I was getting to that, apparently he keeps yelling things like "NUMBERS and YUUUUMA!"

Shark:  Sounds like another solider to me. So whose turn is it now, I know it's not mine since I already had to save my sister from one insane psycho, and my sister had to duel a miko of all things.

Shingetsu: I think it's your turn Yuma-kun

Yuma: Wonderful, another late night, Kotori you want to join in on this one.

Kotori: (angered) Oh I'm sorry I thought I wasn't prevalent since I was so physically unattractive.

Yuma: Oh c'mon I never even said that, besides you were going to come to my house anyway.

Kotori: Fine, (to herself) at least I'll get some alone time with him. That's been nearly impossible since Chrome has decided to stay in this time.

Back in Namimori Xanxus burst through Tsuna's door much to Yuni's dismay. Xanxus demanded that he see Tsuna but Tsuna was nowhere to be found. Instead he found Yuni sitting at his desk. So he turned his attention to her.

Xanxus: Hey girl, where is your boyfriend?

Yuni: Downstairs, how did you miss him?

Xanxus: I need to see…

Yuni: I'm sorry Xanxus but hurry up my time with Tsuna is very short. Uncle just went to take his nap and I would like to spend time with Tsuna that isn't monitored 24/7.

Xanxus: Oh I see, sorry but this is urgent Squalo has gone missing.

Yuni: Missing?

Xanxus: Yes, he was sent out on a mission a couple weeks back but he hasn't reported back. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but I went there personally to see if the job had been done.

Yuni: So the problem is where?

Xanxus: Squalo accomplished the mission the same day it was given. Now Squalo has never failed to report to me for anything and I mean anything.

Yuni: Well that is suspicious? I'll track him with my flame and see where I can find him.

While Yuni was concentrating, Tsuna came up the stairs and asked Xanxus what was so urgent. Xanxus informed him of the situation and after that began teasing Tsuna about his time with Yuni.

Xanxus: Now Tsuna I understand you're a teenager with raging hormones but what you're doing with Yuni isn't a bit advanced?

Tsuna: I don't know about hormones but it's really hard, there are a lot of angles that I have to be constantly aware of. Not mention all of the other nuisances I have to be aware of.

Xanxus: Tsuna, I-I didn't know you and Yuni were so far into your relationship.

Tsuna: What are you talking about; Yuni is helping me with my Trigonometry homework, she a genius when it comes to this stuff. Why, what were you thinking?

Xanxus: (Coughs) Well, nothing that concerns you?

Yuni: This is troubling.

Xanxus: Troubling what's troubling did you find Squalo?

Yuni: Well yes and no

Xanxus: Which one is it!?

Yuni: Well I found the last location of his Dying Will Flame, it was in front of your door, and then there is another strange energy that I have never seen before then it just vanishes. It's like this energy snatched Squalo. Last time I saw something this weird was towards the end of the Checker Face fight.

Tsuna: Checker Face? You mean this energy was his?

Yuni: No, even though it was faint it felt as if we were being observed. That energy disappeared soon after his defeat. Apparently it must have reappeared.

Xanxus, Tsuna and Yuni were deeply concerned as this energy signature seemed to observe the entire Arcobaleno War and it just made its move. In Yuma's time nightfall descended and Yuma and Kotori were scouring the public square where many of the incidents have taken place.

Kotori: Hey, Yuma where do you suppose this guy is? It's getting pretty late.

Yuma: I don't know but if he doesn't show I'm going to have to explain to your mother why I was brought you home past midnight.

Kotori: (Blushes) Well I-I could stay with you for the night.

Yuma: That would be for the best, but where you would stay there is hardly any room

Astral: Oh my lord he's stupid. Yuma she wants to sleep with you. In the same room.

Yuma: K-Kotori is that true?

Kotori: Well um

Squalo: YUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMAAAAAAA!

Kotori: (snarls) Every time! Wait isn't that Squalo how is he here?

Yuma: Who is he again?

Kotori: Sword Arm guy

Yuma: Oh him he was cool.

Squalo landed in front of Yuma and Kotori. He held out his sword in front of Yuma. He manifested his killing intent, almost in an instant Yuma went from a happy go lucky kid, to a cold stare. Astral noted this recent change in Yuma.

Astral: Since the fight with Checker Face, Yuma has become crueler in his fights, killing most of his opponents as if he needs to feed. This has made is aura most ominous but the scary thing about it is his soul is still pure of heart. One could summarize that this is the real Yuma and not the Yuma I know.

Yuma: Squalo, I don't know how you got here but if you don't put that sword away I am going to break it along with you.

Kotori: Yuma?

Squalo: For the BARIAN!

Yuma: What?

A crest appeared on Squalo's head and his Dying Will Flames erupted, light blue flames with hints of black in them roared out behind him. Squalo then lifted his sword in the air and let loose a shockwave in the form of a shark. It was so massive that it was impossible to dodge even for Yuma. Yuma realized that his body was paralyzed from the attack. Squalo was about to deliver a killing blow, when Cathy and Kaito came in and forced him back.

Kaito: That was careless Yuma, you underestimated him

Yuma: Your right. Kotori are you alright?

Kotori: Yeah, he just caught me by surprise that's all.

Cathy: This is disturbing, Squalo being here and under the Barian's control leads me to believe that the Barian aren't bound by temporal constrains

Yuma: Um, Cathy the for dummies version please

Kaito: The Barians can create a solider from any time period. Apparently the Barian Crest also increases the power of Dying Will Flames to unimaginable heights.

Yuma: Well, it's my turn so let's snap him out of it. Squalo I will be your opponent!

Squalo smiled and turned his arm into a duel disk. Yuma noted that was new, as Astral appeared once again by Yuma's side. Both duelist yelled Duel and the match began.

Squalo: 8000

Yuma: 8000

Squalo: I will lead off! DRAAAAAAWWW! I summon Twin Blade Swordsman (LV3/Warrior/1600/1600) in attack position. Now I will activate the effect of Twin Blade Swordsman, once per turn I can count this card as Two Xyz materials. Now I open the overlay network!

Yuma: Damn, he's already Xyz summoning

Astral: It seems the Barian's Crest does a lot more than increase the power of the Dying Will Flames it also seems to increase the skill of its wearer.

Squalo: I overlay this monster to Xyz summon! Spiral Swordsman RNK3 (Wind/2000/1300), in attack position. Now I activate the magic card, Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force! I reopen the overlay network with this monster. For the glory of the Barian! Xyz summon Cxyz Spiral Swordsman RNK 4 (2500/1700). I set two cards and end my turn.

Astral: He's fast Yuma I suggest we end him as quickly as possible his deck primarily focuses on swarming.

Yuma: Right, my draw!

Squalo: WAIIIITTTT! I activate my Trap card! Kenjutsu-Feigning Technique! Since I control a swordsman monster, you have discard two cards from your hand.

Astral: Yuma this man's yelling is rather annoying, please subdue him quickly.

Yuma: I agree with you buddy, I am going to try to end it quick my draw! First I summon Gogogo Golem (1800/1500) in attack mode. Next I activate the Continuous Magic Card, Go! Go! Gogogo! Once per turn I can double the attack of all Gogogo monsters on the field and at the end of the turn switch them into defense position.

Yuma declared his attack with Gogogo Golem. With his monster's attack powered up by Go! Go! Gogogo! Gogogo Golem attack was 3600. At that moment Squalo activated his second trap card Kenjutsu-Parrying Technique.

Squalo: My trap card allows me to negate the attack of your monster and switch it to defense position. Also until the end phase of my turn all face-up cards on your side of the field are negated.

Yuma was visibly upset at the development as he set the last two cards in his hand and ended his turn. Squalo declared his next turn loudly and then he activated the effect of his Cxyz Spiral Swordsman RNK4. Once per turn he could special summon one of the Xyz materials attached to this card if he does he gets to select one Spell card and added to the top of his deck but his monster cannot attack the turn it activated its effect.

Squalo: Return Twin Blade Swordsman (1600/1600) in attack position. Now once again reopen the Overlay Network to Xyz summon! Spiral Swordsman RNK 3 in attack position.

Kaito: So he has another one. Hmm he plans on ending Yuma right here.

Squalo: Now I activate the effect of Spiral Swordsman RNK 3 by detaching both Xyz materials on this card I can special summon another Spiral Swordsman from my Extra Deck ignoring all summoning conditions. Go Spiral Xyz Summon! Come Forth! Spiral Swordsman RNK 5 (2700/2100).

Squalo continued his onslaught by activating the spell card Xyz Treasure; since he controlled three monsters he drew three cards. Squalo once again activated the spell Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force, special summoning Cxyz Spiral Swordsman RNK 6 (2900/2400) in attack position. Squalo activated the effect of Cxyz Spiral Swordsman RNK 6. By detaching 1 Xyz material he can special summon another Cxyz monster without cost.

Squalo: YUUUUUUMMMA! Your defeat is at hand, Spiral Chaos Xyz Summon! Descend Forth! Spiral Swordsman RNK 8 (3300/2800). Now all of my swordsmen attack Yuma and end his existence!

Astral: Hmph, he overplayed his hand, Yuma I think it's time we end this.

Yuma: Right, I activate my trap card Overlay Robber! At the cost of 2000 Lifepoints I can remove all of the Xyz material from all monsters on the field.

Squalo: Fool I activate the effect of Spiral Swordsman RNK 8!

Astral: NO, you're the fool Overlay Robber prevents Xyz monsters from activate their effects in response. You have 4 Xyz materials so the second effect of Overlay Robber allows us to draw 4 cards.

Yuma: But we are not done, next I activate my second trap Xyz Zero! All Xyz monsters with no Xyz materials attack gets reduced to Zero permanently. Those monsters cannot be used for Tribute, Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, or Ritual summoning and they cannot change battle position.

Squalo: What the hell, you were never this clever! Gah I end my turn.

Yuma: Things change! My DRAW!

Squalo: 8000

Yuma: 6000

Yuma: Now I switch my monster to Attack Position. Next I summon Gogogo Gigas in attack position. Now I open the overlay network with these two monsters. Xyz Summon! Gogogo Titan! ( 2400/2800)

Astral: This actually the one time I approve of using that card

Yuma: You don't mind so long as I don't use it on Hope.

Astral: Correct.

Yuma: Tch! (smiles) I activate the spell card Limited Barian's Force. Now I reopen the overlay network with this monster. Chaos Xyz Change! Come Forth! CXyz Gogogo Kogeki Titan (2800/3200).

Squalo: You to, you also use the power of Barian.

Yuma: A long time ago, someone very close to me gave me this advice. In order to cure a poison, one must use a poison. Now I activate the effect of Gogogo Kogeki Titan, by detaching an Xyz material from this card I can special summon one Gogogo Monster from my graveyard. Revive! Gogogo Golem. Now Squalo I will free you from this curse. I activate the spell card Go! Go! Gogogo! Doubling the attack of all my monsters I have on the field.

Squalo: Your stupid even with your monsters powered up you still won't be able to defeat me you lack the attack power.

Yuma: I'm not finished, I tribute Gogogo Golem, to reveal its true form. Being born from the earth, reform and strengthen yourself with hopes and dreams of those around me, Rend the earth! Gogogo Golem-Golden Form!

Squalo: What the hell is that, it's gigantic.

Yuma: Gogogo Golem-Golden Form attack is determined by the attack power of the tribute monster and then it's doubled. (3600 7200) Now finish him off Go! Gogogo Golem!

Yuma: 6000

Squalo:0

Yuma wins

Squalo screamed in defeat but something was off about Yuma's victory, the crest didn't disappear from Squalo's head instead his Dying Will Flames appeared to keep growing, to the point where they surpassed Kaito's expectations.

Cathy: What's going on, he should be returning to normal not getting stronger.

Kaito: He's not; the power of the Barian is overwhelming him. Yuma we have to act now.

Yuma: Right (Eyes begin glowing bright red)

Suddenly Yuma's D-Gazer begins ringing, and Shingetsu was elated to see Yuma.

Yuma: Sorry Shingetsu kinda busy right now.

Shingetsu: But Yuma-kun that is why I'm calling you, I didn't know your kind was able to use the celestial energy of fire, but the Barian are able to manipulate this power.

Yuma: Seriously, so what am I going to do, his power keeps growing.

Shingetsu: You're fine if you don't duel him

Yuma: A little late for that, I already beat him.

Shingetsu: Yuma, then you have to hurry the influx of power will keep growing until he reaches critical mass, then the power will release itself in one large explosion.

Yuma: Umm Shingetsu

Shingetsu: His power will keep growing until he explodes destroying all of Heartland with it.

Yuma: Shit. Call you back

Shingetsu: Wait! Yuma-kun!

Yuma began concentrating his Flames of Origin into his right hand. His hand turned white and he charged straight at Squalo. Kaito yelled at Yuma for his recklessness but Cathy observed that Yuma was eroding the flames with his right hand.

Kotori: Yuma's has been practicing that same technique since we returned for Namimori. He concentrates all of his power into one part of his body. He's not eroding the flame, he's absorbing it.

Cahty: But's that dangerous even for Yuma. His body won't be able to take that much power it will slowly eat away at him

Kotori: (Bites her lip) I know, but there is nothing I can do, my powers haven't returned since we gotten back and I can't do anything to help him.

Kotori's frustration was apparent as Yuma made to where Squalo was. Astral kept updating Yuma on his injuries, to which Yuma was not happy to hear. Yuma told Astral to get in the key but Astral wouldn't listen. Yuma then grabbed the key and threw it towards Kotori. Yuma grabbed the crest and the power that surged through him was unreal. Yuma's skin was melting away at the sheer force of its energy.

Yuma: Shit this hurts, but I can't I won't let it happen again! KATTOBINGU ORE!

Yuma's flames roared out of his body causing both Flames to rise up and meet each other. The waves of fire kept growing. Kaito picked up Cathy and grabbed Kotori then he flew them to higher ground. Everyone except Kaito was in awe at the two battling flames. Kaito was in fact concerned.

Kaito: Kotori, Yuma is going to be seriously hurt

Kotori: Wh-Why would you say that?

Kaito: Yuma right now is exerting a lot strain on both his body and his mind. His cells are constantly regenerating to deal with the extreme trauma he's facing, on top of that his body is dealing with the strain of a fully released Flames of Origin. Right now Yuma is not trying to prevent the explosion he's trying to contain it within himself.

Kotori: Yu-Yuma, YUMA! STOP!

Yuma: All I have to do is pull it, pull it!

Yuma successfully pulled off the Crest and the energy began to swirl and gather in front of Yuma. Yuma covered his body the best he could as he guide the explosion straight towards him and down the street. Besides the roads completely disintegrating nobody, not even Squalo was harmed. Everybody was happy at the result and they jumped down to find Yuma. Kotori found Yuma standing with wobbly legs. He smiled at her as she came towards the light, what she found horrified her.

Kotori: Yuma (shaking)

Yuma: This is nothing I will be fine

Kaito: Damn those burns are serious, so even Yuma's healing factor has its limits. Kotori I'm sorry but I have to knock Yuma unconscious before the pain sets in or else he will go into shock.

Yuma weakly walked towards everyone before his charred body fell over. Yuma was scared that he couldn't move. Kaito simply injected a needle full of sedative in his neck and carried Yuma to the Heartland tower to recover.

Kaito: Cathy, inform Yuma's family that he will be in the tower. Kotori come with me, Yuma is going to need some support.

Kotori: Right, (to herself) Yuma, why did you do this? Is it because of Chrome?

The next day Yuma's friends all came to visit him, as he was bandaged from head to toe like a mummy. After some minor taunting from his friends, Yuma's friends hung out and eventually left. After their departure the conversation grew more serious between Kotori, Chrome, Kaito, Shark and Yuma.

Shark: So what are going to do about Squalo? He's stuck here

Kaito: Well Cathy, has already increased her workload trying to find a way to send him back but we can only do so much

Kotori: But if a person with Dying Will Flames becomes affected by the Barian's crest, well you saw the results, we have to stop them

Chrome: Kotori's right, if this happened to Yuma from someone as weak as Squalo what if the crest took control of someone more powerful like Xanxus or Byakuran, or worse Tsuna or the Arcobaleno.

Yuma: Well no use worrying about it now, Right Astral.

Astral: Yuma, what you did was foolish but I am glad you are in good spirits. I will be seeing what I could do with the Numbers I believe they might have some answer. After all the Barian are the opposite of the Astral word right.

Chrome: Well, we'll be heading back; your family wants to be informed of your progress.

Kotori: We, what do mean we?

Chrome: You're insane if you think I'm leaving you here with Yuma by yourself.

Kotori and Chrome began bickering again which brought a smile to everyone's face. Shark pushed them both out of the door and Kaito followed. A short time later Shingetsu knocked on the door.

Shingetsu: Yuma, are you alright?

Yuma: I will be fine; my healing is progressing slower than what I would like but it will recover.

Shingetsu: Yuma, I recall you telling me that you are an Infinitia correct.

Yuma: Yes, I am the final Phoenix Infinitia why?

Shingetsu: Yuma, I'm going to be frank with you. If you sustained this much damage against a Barian's solider, then the Barian's Emperors will kill you.

Yuma: How powerful are they?

Shingetsu: Well how powerful was Checker Face

Yuma: Seriously without the Flames of Origin I would have died

Shingetsu: The weakest Emperor Gilag, I believe you two are acquainted. He makes Checker Face look like a child. Even me as a Barian captain could fight a fully powered Checker Face.

Yuma: Damn it then what can I do?

Shingetsu: Become a True Infinitia

Yuma: A True Infinitia? You mean absorb all of the previous Infintia's. (looks down) I-I can't

Shingetsu: Wait, how did you know about becoming a True Infinitia?

Yuma: You're not the first person that has asked me to become one but if I become one then (pensive look)

Shingetsu: Yuma, I understand it's a difficult choice but if you don't do something then everyone will die and Astral's mission will be for nothing.

Yuma: I know.

Suddenly Yuma flashbacked to when he was a young boy, when he was traveling with his father, deep in the ravine where he was climbing, he saw a little girl stuck on a ledge, when he went to save her, the little girl and him fell into the ravine and were trapped. They became friends after they survived the whole ordeal and traveled together.

?: Yuma, so do you want to be a True Infinitia?

Yuma: A True Infinitia, a true phoenix that would be awesome, will I be able to fly that sounds so cool

?: Yuma if you become a True Infinitia then you and I could stay together.

Yuma: But where are you going to you have to leave.

?: I have to go soon but when you decide to become one I will comeback okay

Yuma: (tears) But why do have to go?

?: Don't cry or else you're going to make me cry I don't wanna go.

Yuma's flashback abruptly ended when Shingetsu asked him why he was beginning to cry. Yuma placed his hand on his forehead and was shocked that that memory came back. Yuma told Shingetsu to where to retrieve those Infintia's souls. Shingetsu smile reached ear to ear and with great delight went to retrieve the souls.

**Author's Note: ** First off I would like to thank everyone that has read this story and without your interest I wouldn't keep positing chapters. This is the start of the second Arc. . The mysterious girl will be revealed in chapter 2 and the Barian Emperors will display their true power against one of the families of Reborn. I hope to have some surprises at least for you guys and finally enjoy the story. Also Gogogo Titan is my paraody on Attack on Titan. Have a nice day and a good read.


	2. Banished to the Past! Miseal meets Haru!

**Banished to the Past: Miseal's is Haru's New Friend!**

After a grueling battle against Squalo, who was under the control of the Barian, Yuma and his friends discovered the horrifying power of the Barian's Crest. Not only does it increase the power of Dying Will Flames to godlike status but it also allows the Barian Emperor complete control of the flame's wielder. To make matters worse upon defeat in a duel, the influx of power becomes so massive that the holder of the crest will explode if the power is contain causing extreme damage.

Vector (Wearing a hood): So what do you think? Durbe isn't my plan grand. Yuma is severely injured and the time I was in is full of these humans filled with the celestial energy of fire.

Durbe: Although I think your plan is insane, I am surprised that at a time humans existed with the ability to control one of the Celestial energies.

Miseal: Durbe! You condone this action!

Vector: So what if he does, it's not like you're doing anything to save the Barian World, all you care about is this silly endeavor of who's the true holder of the Galaxy-Eyes. Bah Pathetic!

Miseal: Vector, do not trifle with me, the only reason you live is because of this plan otherwise I would have killed you for your passed failures

Vector: Oh no! I am so scared of the terrifying Miseal.

Miseal: Y-You Bastard.

Miseal charged at Vector but his hand was caught by Durbe. Vector laughed and informed Durbe that he will retrieve another human more powerful than the last one but Durbe had other plans and told Vector to hold off and to finish one plan before embarking on another, instead Durbe ordered Miseal to observe these humans with the celestial power of fire further.

Miseal: But Durbe, why should I…

Durbe: Just do it! Vector is right your goal as it stands right now is a selfish one, maybe be present in another time will clear your head. (Leans towards Miseal and whispers) Besides I want you to monitor Vector's activities in that time. You're the only one I can trust right now.

Miseal: (Sighs) As you command Durbe.

Vector: Float away firefly! Hahahaha!

Miseal: Grrrrr!

Miseal departed in a dazzling display of light, meanwhile Shingetsu approached the Tsukumo residence, with the intent of bringing the Infinitia Souls to Yuma but Shingetsu was met with an unlikely obstacle.

Shingetsu: Hello, Haru-sama, Akari-san! Yuma sent me here to retrieve something

Akari: Okay, you know where his room is right?

Shingetsu: Actually no, first time being here?

Akari: Up the stairs, two doors down and up a ladder, be sure to knock first because currently Yuma shares his room with Chrome.

Shingetsu: (chuckles) I've heard, thank you Akari-san

Haru: He seems nice

Akari: Seems nice, grandma he is a very polite boy

Haru: I don't know I just feel something missing from that boy.

Shingetsu hopped up the stairs and knocked on the door he heard no response. He opened the door slowly.

Shingetsu: Hello, Chrome are you decent?

Shingetsu heard no answer and walked into the room. He went up the ladder and saw Chrome training in his room. The room was full of purple flames and Shingetsu felt the magnitude of Chrome's power. Chrome felt his presence and withdrew all of her flames immediately. She immediately turned her attention to Shingetsu.

Chrome: Oh hey Shingetsu, Yuma sent you right?

Shingetsu: Ho-How did you know that?

Chrome: Oh that's easy, Yuma and I have a telepathic link, we also have a few other abilities but I am not comfortable sharing that with you. So what he sent you for.

Shingetsu recalled Yuma's statement where he vehemently expressed that Chrome cannot be aware of what he's going to do.

Shingetsu: Oh a few things

Chrome: Like?

Shingetsu: You know guy stuff.

Chrome: Really? Okay do you what you like I won't interfere in your little secret. (heads down the ladder). I'll just get the information from him personally by force or choice I don't care. Don't break anything we just fix the place. (Leaves)

Shingetsu: What a fearsome woman, Yuma sure has funny taste in girls though. So behind the idol and under the… Found you! Wow this power is amazing, if I can just.

The surge of power burned off Shingetsu's hand revealing a gray claw for a hand. He quickly hid his hand and grabbed the briefcase and ran out the house. In his rush he failed to notice that Chrome never left instead placed Shingetsu in an illusion where she appeared to leave. She continued to follow Shingetsu until he eventually was able to escape her sight. He arrived at the hospital out of breath and exhausted.

Shingetsu: You know something Yuma-kun, that girl you're so fond of is insane. She is the single hardest person to escape from that ever existed.

Yuma: Yeah, she is something, once Chrome begins tracking you, she will find you and on that note, did you bring them.

Shingetsu: Mission completed. So how are going to use them, is there some ritual or something?

Yuma: No, I just crush them into my being.

Shingetsu: Excuse me! Not to be rude but you seem awfully experienced in soul absorption.

Yuma: Hey, Shingetsu you know that girl I told you about?

Shingetsu: Yeah the one that you got trapped in a cave with why?

Yuma: She showed me.

Shingetsu: Yuma, you are not an ordinary Infinitia are you?

Yuma: Well I don't know any other Phoenix Infinitia besides my grandpa. So I think I'm alright. Okay Shingetsu, I cannot absorb these orbs right now. The power would draw to much attention so for now go to class I'll call if anything.

Shingetsu left without saying another word, Chrome was standing outside the door much to Shingetsu shock. Shingetsu stuttered a few times before Chrome dismissed the entire event. Shingetsu took a deep breath of relief as he and Chrome headed to class. Chrome had an obviously look of worry about Yuma and was quiet the rest of the day. Meanwhile Miseal arrived in Namimori he stood atop a tall building to scann the city.

Miseal: Okay let's see if what Vector says is true.

Miseal took a quick scan of the city, the city under him appeared black and several tongues of flames appeared under him. Miseal was surprised on how many humans wielded the celestial flame. He noticed a large gathering of flames in the school and an isolated one in another school.

Miseal: Well I can't split myself in two, so I will just be in a location that intersects the two. (To himself) So it's true there are humans that possess this power and strong ones at that if I had to bet the Flames of Miracles and the Flames of Certainty. Not bad for humans.

Miseal became self-consciousness as many of the residents kept staring at him, mainly because of the way he was dressed. Miseal yelled at all of them to go away and he sat down at a nearby coffee shop to gather his thoughts.

Miseal: My lord people are a lot ruder in this time period, than in Yuma's time period.

Waitress: Excuse me, um sir? What will you have?

Miseal: Bring me the strongest coffee you have!

Waitress: Cream? Sugar?

Miseal: (slams the table) NO, I will have none of that; the purity of the coffee bean should never be marred with additives such as sugar or milk, so just black coffee thank you.

Waitress: Ye-Yes sir right away.

But the waitress didn't move she kept staring at Miseal's human form. Miseal yelled at her so she could stop staring and retrieve his coffee. Unbeknownst to Miseal, Haru was heading towards the same coffee shop with the intention of buying sweets for Lambo and I-pin when she noticed Miseal. She was intrigued by his clothing. Miseal saw a shadow outside his peripheral vision and thought it was the waitress.

Miseal: Just set the coffee right there, thank you.

Haru: Mister I'm not a waitress, I just want to know where you got your clothes

Miseal: (sighs) So you could make fun of them

Haru: No because I like it, you look really cool.

Miseal looked towards Haru and saw that she possessed the energy he was searching for as well several residual energies from other people.

Miseal: (to himself) This girl may not appear very strong but I have a strong feeling that Vector uses this girl to get to the other wielders of the celestial energy. (To Haru) I made it myself.

Haru: Really (sits down) What stitching did you use, what type of fabric?

Miseal: (To himself) She's like a machine gun the questions keep coming.

Haru barraged Miseal with a several questions; Miseal did his best to answer them. As he was answering the questions he noticed four people surrounding them. Miseal's eyes sharpened which caused Haru to stop talking.

Haru: Did I say something to offend you?

Miseal: Quiet, there are people here who mean to do us harm.

Haru: Harm what do you mean?

Miseal: Girl, look around tell me do you recognize anybody here.

Haru: Hmm, wait that's Daisy, Bluebell, and even Kikyo. But why are the Wreaths here.

Miseal: Now quietly, do these people possess what you call Dying Will Flames.

Haru: (Yelled) How do you know about the Dying Will Flames.

Miseal: I said quietly! Ugh that's not important right now. I will tell you everything you need to know but when I tell you to run, run.

Haru: Your scaring me, why would they attack you, for that matter attack me.

Miseal: Because Vector is a fucking snake, this is a trap.

Haru: Vector, whose Vector?

Miseal: No time, let's go!

Miseal grabbed Haru, and his coffee and ran from the Kikyo's attack. Kikyo then formed several Cloud Velociraptors and they gave chase after Miseal and Haru. Haru was in disbelief that Miseal did not relinquish the cup of coffee. Miseal didn't know the city well and took to the top of buildings where he placed Haru down beside him.

Haru: Okay, mister come clean, are you here to hurt Tsuna or something. Those guys are loyal only to Byakuran and Byakuran is Yuni's subordinate, so I know they are trying to protect Tsuna.

Miseal: Girl, I can tell you with the utmost honesty I have no idea who are any of these people, my boss simply sent me to investigate the recent rash of kidnappings happening in your town involving people with Dying Will Flames.

Haru: Kidnappings?

Miseal: Tell me this, have you overheard from this Tsuna person about somebody being kidnapped.

Haru: Come to think about it, I did hear Squalo was missing.

Miseal explained to Haru that the kidnappings involved a person named Vector. Miseal portrayed Vector as a despicable person that will manipulate whoever and whatever to accomplish his goals. Haru seemed terrified at this person, and Miseal explained that Vector will stop at nothing to round up everyone with a Dying Will Flame to destroy Yuma.

Haru: Yuma, this is all to destroy Yuma. Then I have to tell Tsuna.

Miseal: You know Yuma!

Haru: Of course, wait how do you know him? Unless you're from his time!

Miseal: Sure will go with that.

Miseal heard the story of Yuma and Tsuna fight against Checker Face, and Miseal seemed to develop a sense of respect for Yuma. But before Miseal could hear more of the story all Six Funeral Wreaths appeared before him.

Haru: What are you guys doing? He's a good guy

Miseal: (to himself) A good guy, this girl is too trusting she doesn't even know my name and she immediately thinks of me as an ally. But nonetheless I have to keep her safe from these people as it stands right now she's my only lead on this people.

Haru: We have to keep running, I don't know what's wrong with them but they fought Tsuna once before and they were really strong and difficult for Tsuna defeat.

Miseal: Oh don't worry I have my own power they have to contend with and trust me girl you might want to stand back.

Haru: Please, you can't be more powerful than Tsu-(SFX: Boom) I-I can't move

Miseal began glowing gold and the image of Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon appeared behind him and a smile appeared across his face. The crackling energy struck every Funeral wreath across the head revealing there crests.

Haru: What are those things on their heads?

Miseal: Those are the Barian Crests. The crest is what Vector uses to control them.

Haru: We have to get it off of them.

Miseal: Oh trust me I plan to, by ending their foolish lives.

Hearing this all of the Funeral Wreaths activated their Boxes of Carnage. The Boxes of Carnage let out a demonic roar. Their power amplified by the Barian Crest, six lights appeared in the sky garnering the attention of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari. They quickly headed towards the lights, not knowing that Haru is already there.

Miseal: Girl, stand aside

Haru: You can't kill them it's not their fault they are like this.

Miseal: Girl, you don't get out of the way they are going to kill us both.

Zakuro: How about I do just that!? Magma Infiammato (SFX: Boom)

Miseal: Move! (Shoves Haru away) Tachyon Spiral! (SFX: Crackle)

A multicolored beam appeared out of Miseal's mouth, it immediately collided with the Magma Infiammato. The beam eradicated Zakuro's attack and caused a massive explosion. The attack caused the Six Funeral Wreaths to spread out. Miseal was unable to keep track of all of the Wreaths and didn't notice Ghost appearing behind him.

Ghost: Now I shall awaken!

Miseal: Useless, your powers will not work on me.

Several spears appeared out of Ghost, but none of them hit Miseal, but one of them did impale Haru. Miseal immediately removed the spear from Haru, but the damage was done, most of Haru's dormant Dying Will was absorbed and Miseal visibly saw her flame getting dimmer.

Miseal: Damn it, if she dies my entire operation goes up in flames.

Kikyo: He's distracted, we have to retreat for now Tsuna and the others are coming. Vector doesn't want anyone to know.

Bluebell: Well they'll probably just blame this guy since he's the only one around.

Kikyo: Scatter!

The Six Funeral Wreaths disappeared in several directions as Miseal pondered his next move. Miseal stood next to the wounded Haru, at a lost what to do.

Miseal: Hmm, I'll be opening Pandora's Box if I do this, but I need this human alive. (Kneels down beside Haru). Girl if you can still hear me I will try to bring you back to life by awakening your true celestial energy.

Miseal pulled out a card, and looked at it with a slight level of disappointment. Miseal was planning on using this card to defeat Kaito. He raised the card in the air causing the card to turn red and storm clouds to gather.

Miseal: I activate the spell card Awakening of Nature!

Miseal placed the card in Haru's hands; her touch caused the card's color to change green, which intrigued Miseal. Haru's heart made a loud beat and a small breeze of air passed throughout the city. Haru opened her eyes and stood up quickly and scared.

Haru: Hey, look out!

Miseal: A little late, they have already fled but it won't be long until they comeback

Haru: Hey, what did you do to me and why am I holding this card.

Miseal: Like I said before many of your friends including yourself possess the celestial power of Fire, but there are others celestial energies. Apparently you have the celestial power of Wind.

Haru: I have a power! This is awesome how do I use it? What do I do and how can I help?

Miseal: (stunned) For one thing you can go back to your friends and inform them of these incidents but please make no mention of me.

Haru: Why don't you want to be mentioned?

Miseal: I don't know if any of your friends have been influenced by the crest or not and I have to maintain a low profile and see if Vector will reveal himself. On another note if you want to learn to use your power I will be at that coffee shop where you met me. You have a rival you want to defeat also right?

Haru: How did you?

Miseal: I see it in you? (Turns around) See you later

Haru: Wait before you leave what's your name, My name is Haru

Miseal: Miseal, goodbye Haru.

Haru: Miseal huh?

Tsuna: Haru, are you okay? What happened and why are you on a roof?

Haru: Oh Tsuna, you wouldn't believe it.

Haru explained the entire situation, and Tsuna and the others were at a loss for words. One question bothered Tsuna and it nagged him until he met up with Yuni.

Yuni: Tsuna, what's on your mind?

Tsuna: Haru

Yuni: (jealous face) Why?

Tsuna: How did she escape from the funeral wreaths? If what she said is true, that means these Barian's Crests increase the power of a person's Dying Will exponentially but you become a slave to these Barian. If Yuma has to deal with these guys we have to help him, and we have to stop this Vector guy from kidnapping anybody else.

Yuni: This is troubling but wait if Vector wanted the wreaths, oh no Byakuran!

Tsuna: Byakuran?

Yuni ran off with Tsuna towards Yuni's mansion where Byakuran was. At the mansion Byakuran was floating about without a trouble in the world, when a mysterious figure in a cloak was standing in the air behind him. Byakuran opened his eye and turned his attention to the figure.

Byakuran: So you're the thing kidnapping my friends huh? How troublesome and I promised Yuni I wouldn't kill anyone anymore but I will make an exception.

Vector: Buzz, buzz that's all I hear from these humans.

Byakuran and Vector starred at each other as both lunatics attacked each other is the dead of night. Back in Yuma's time, nightfall has also come to Heartland and Yuma is sound asleep but a female voice entered his dreams.

?: Hurry up, Yuma I am afraid of the dark.

Young Yuma: Right now! Okay I do this and this and then Hah!

?: Yuma, can I sit next to you, that way we can stay warmer

Young Yuma: Sure, here you can even have my coat

?: Thank you. (to herself) He is so kind, even though he's kinda stupid. (To Yuma) Hey Yuma, do you want to hear a story.

Young Yuma: Sure go ahead.

?: Okay, a long, long, long time ago before there was stars, the universe or any realm. There is existed a creator. This creator made the Numeron Code.

Young Yuma: You mean it made math?

?: (chuckles) No, the Numeron and its code it's the power of creation itself. On the first day the Numeron Code made three realms. The Astral Plane, The Barian Plane, and Infinitia Plane but all was not peaceful in these three realms.

Young Yuma: So did they fight?

? : Almost instantly, The Barian Plane waged war with the Astral Plane. So on the second day the Numeron Code created a being, a soul-devouring being to punish all three planes.

Young Yuma: Why did the third realm get punished?

?: Because they ignored their duty to protect both realms, the Infinitia Realm took sides instead of preventing the war. So this soul-devouring being began laying waste to all three planes. But the Numeron Code did not plan on one thing.

Young Yuma: What's that?

?: That this soul-devouring being would become so powerful that it would rival the Numeron Code itself for if something can be created naturally something can be destroyed.

Young Yuma: Ying and Yang

?: Correct, unbeknownst to Numeron Code, the creator made this irrevocable poison known as the soul-devouring being. To prevent the Numeron Code from becoming corrupted for you see the Numeron Code can be used by any of the beings from these three realms.

Young Yuma: So what eventually happened to the Devourer?

?: Hey I like that name, well the Devourer went to sleep and so it sits and waits constantly reappearing in a different form but what makes the Devourer truly terrifying is that it retains all of the abilities it had in its previous form. So if it reappeared as an Astral it kept its abilities, and so on.

Young Yuma: This thing sounds awesome, it sound like me with martial arts

?: Martial arts? How so?

Young Yuma: Oh, well according to my teachers I appear to have knowledge of the Martial art before I practice it.

?: That's awesome

Young Yuma: I'll teach you if you want but we have to get out of here

?: True, if we can get out of here.

Young Yuma: One thing that has me confused is if the leaders of these realms in your story knew about its cycle wouldn't they divide the Devourer's massive power.

?: Wow, I don't mean this as an insult but Yuma that question was smart.

Young Yuma: Hey I'm smart enough

?: Umm okay. Well they did divide its power into five books. These books are protected by the Devourer's Guardian. Another being created by the Numeron, its task is simply to watch over the Devourer and fight alongside it when needed.

The girl spent the entire night explaining the story to Yuma, who was fascinated with the story. Morning came when both kids were sleeping next to each other with the girl on Yuma's shoulder. When Yuma heard his father calling for him, Yuma began making a lot of noise to get his father's attention. His father heard his son's pleas of help and began digging open the entrance to the cave. Until the light began to pear into the dark cave, the bright light shined on the girl revealing her true face, a girl with jet-black hair and dark-red eyes like Yuma.

Young Yuma: (blush) Your pretty.

?: Idiot (Hits Yuma) Go on your father is calling you.

Young Yuma: But what about you?

?: I'll stay here, waiting for my family

Young Yuma grabbed the jet-black haired girl by the arm and pulled her out of the cave with him. After an explanation to his father, Yuma's family agreed to take the girl with them. From that moment on the girl traveled with Yuma around the world during his childhood.

Kazuma: Okay, little girl what's your name?

Shamira: My name is Shamira

Kazuma: Well Shamira, I hope you and Yuma protect each other if you two get lost again okay

Shamira: (Big smile) Right!

Yuma awoke in the late that night and starred at the Infinitia Souls beside his bed. He grabbed them and headed towards the roof with all the Infinitia in hand. Yuma had a determine look on his face and one thing was missing from his person, the Emperor's Key laid on top of his pillow. Yuma opened all the containers with the Infinitia Souls. The orbs began orbiting around him as Yuma's eyes began glowing bright red.

Yuma: Shamira, I will be seeing you soon (SFX: Crush)

**Author's Note**: Well that ends Chapter 2, not much to say except look out for chapter 3 which should include but not limited too Miseal vs. Six Funeral Wreaths pt.2, Haru's new powers, Vector's plans for Byakuran and the result of Yuma absorbing the Infinitia Souls. Also if anyone has a more creative name for the Creator of the Numeron Code I would love suggestions. Thanks again for reading and please leave reviews if you like and or hate it.

**Credit**: Shamira is an OC , along with the concept of the five books of rOrigin. Other than those credit for Reborn and Yugioh and all of its concepts go to its authors/creators.


	3. I'll Take His Place! Miseal vs Byakuran

Unbelievable Power- Haru's Hidden Abilities Unlocked

In Namimori, The Barian Emperor and Keeper of the Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Miseal arrived. His arrival was not a hostile one as he was sent to spy on Vector a fellow Emperor and kidnapper of individuals who possess Dying Will Flames. Miseal eventually came to know Tsuna's friend Haru and after an ambush by the Six Funeral Wreaths, Miseal was forced to awaken Haru's second celestial energy, the energy of wind. Meanwhile back in the future Yuma has come to decision to awaken his true power by devouring and absorbing the Infinitia souls.

(Flashback) Yuma and in family in China

Yuma: So Shamira, why does the devourer eat the souls of these realms

Shamira: Because each soul grants immense power, the most powerful of these souls is the Infinitia Soul. A mature Infinitia soul will grant you power beyond imagining. Yuma just imagine how powerful the devourer is if it ate these souls.

Yuma: I think we would call it a god.

Shamira: *Laughs* I think your right

Yuma: But in the same respect the protector of the devourer must be incredibly powerful too since it has to stop the devourer.

Shamira: You're right the protector and its allies, the protector always has allies by its side

Yuma: Cool, (Sfx: Crack) okay Shamira beat that! Sixteen plates

Shamira: Sixteen please, I can beat that easily in fact Sensei ! Double it!

(Flashback ends)

Yuma: A mature Infinitia soul grants unimaginable power huh (Sfx: Crush) Ugh! What's going on! (Sfx: Swirl) Ugh. Ugh. UAAAGH!

The first soul that Yuma crush wrapped around his body and threatened to consume him. He was struggling just getting its power under control. The pain was so excruciating that Yuma could barely speak properly. Yuma reached for the second one and he held it in his palm. His hand quivered at the thought of the pain but he crushed the second one and he let out another blood curdling scream. Then through the pain Yuma heard a voice a familiar one.

Shamira: Yuma, you truly are a brave soul to try and absorb all of these souls.

Yuma: Shamira, stay away! Soon they will consume me I can't stop them it's too much. I see everything their memories, experiences and pain.

Shamira: Yuma, but you also have their power, you have to use it. Channel each soul's power and use it for the next one.

Yuma concentrated through the pain and took Shamira's advice and began to absorb the souls in masses instead of one at a time. Chrome finally made it to the roof but she was too late Yuma already too far gone to do anything about it. Chrome saw Yuma talking to someone but no one was there. She called out to him and he turned to her his body covered in scars from the soul absorption. Chrome's heart dropped as he approached her.

Yuma: Chrome *coughs* Please get out of here!

Chrome: Yuma, why did you do it? Why did you devour all of those Infinitia!

Yuma: I didn't have a choice! I need more power! It's the only way I can protect you all

Chrome: But Yuma we can protect ourselves

Yuma: NO! You don't get *coughs* I am cursed.

Chrome: Cursed?

Yuma: Yes cursed, every time I love someone they die! That it is why I have become the way I am, that is why I have Kattobingu, that is my purpose.

Chrome: But to go so far!

Yuma: If you fear what I'm becoming then leave me, but I won't abandon any of you even if I avail you nothing

Chrome: YUMA! You are not Astral! You do not get to talk like him, I just don't want to lose this Yuma! The Yuma that was in front of me, the Yuma that cares for people despite anything they have done

Yuma: Forgive me Chrome, Kotori, all of you.

Yuma limped back towards the rest of the Infinitia and threw them into the air. He crushed them all of at once, and a black tornado exploded around him. The tornado took the image of Checker Face smiling as the explosion of power was so massive that it transcended time. Yuni felt the surge of power through her mind and it immediately woke her up.

Yuni: It can't be. This can't be Checker Face, and it's not. It's Yuma but if it's Yuma why, why I am so scared (Trembling)

Yuma: CHROOOME! LEAVE! HURR UAGHH DUURR DOOORP HUAAAAGHH!

The black tornado, screamed as Yuma absorbed the tornado into his heart. Yuma's body was healed but his red eyes began glowing blood red and he was snarling trying to contain the power he gathered. Yuma then yelled to himself.

Yuma: (grinding teeth) I will not concede my body to any of you, your powers are mine now because unlike all of you I have something to live for I have a purpose and I will challenge the KING! That is my right! Kattobingu ORE! HUAAAAAAGH!

Yuma converted the pitch black tornado into a white wind; the white wind swirled around him and formed a symbol on his entire body in the form of a tribal marked phoenix. Then a sudden calm came across the area and then like flowing water white energy poured out of Yuma's back and took the form of flaming wings. Yuma's hair turned white with the red portion of his hair becoming more prominent.

Yuma: (Heavily Breathing) All of you, I hear all of you and yes I will challenge the King, for he is the one that sent the Infinitia on earth to their deaths.

Shamira: (In Yuma's Head) Do you intend the challenge the King? Yuma, you are a great martial artist and a powerful being in your own right but I fear you may not be ready. Beware the limits of your own power.

Yuma: (smiles) Chrome, Kotori,Astral! Let's go home!

Chrome: (sighs in relief) He didn't change thank goodness. He is still Yuma.

The energy from the souls of the Infinitia had restored Yuma's broken body but it gave Yuma ominous glowing eyes that even made Astral tremble after staring at them for a prolong period of time. Chrome promised to help Yuma control his eyes, when they got home. They left the hospital in high spirits with Kotori and Chrome arguing and Yuma chatting with Astral about his abilities. Back in Namimori the morning came and Haru decided to take advantage of the weekend and seek out Miseal unaware she was being followed by one of the Arcobaleno.

Haru: Okay, he said he would always be at the coffee shop where I met him.

Fon: Where is this girl going? Considering the panic Tsuna and Yuni left that night she should know better than to be so careless.

Haru sat down at a random coffee table and decided to order something while she waited, but when she lifted her head out of the menu, Miseal appeared in the opposite chair.

Haru: How did you do that?

Fon: I would like to know that as well

Haru: So how goes the investigation Miseal?

Miseal: Not to well, apparently Vector got another victim a powerful one at that

Haru: The name you're looking for is Byakuran, when Tsuna and Yuni found him he was in bad shape. Apparently Byakuran fought him off and he wasn't able to put that Crest thingy.

Miseal: Barian Crest.

Haru: Right.

Miseal: Wait, why am I having a conversation .Why are you here Haru?

Haru: You promised to help me use my new power remember.

Miseal: I did say that, well I am a man of my word I hope you prepared a deck because I will not only train you in controlling your powers, but I will teach you how to duel and defend yourself because I will not save you again!

Haru: No need to yell, Jeez order a coffee or something, it would make you feel better.

Miseal: Your right, we will leave after I have had my fill.

After a Miseal's coffee break, he escorted Haru to the park, where he instructed her on the basics of dueling and his own brand of martial arts. Haru's natural flexibility allowed her to grasp most of the advance techniques; Haru's patience was running thin as she thought Miseal was trying to avoid teaching her about her new powers.

Haru: Why are you stalling? I didn't come here to learn to defend myself I came here to learn to use my powers, the other day I mistakenly launched my desk out a window.

Miseal: My word you are hot headed, fine, fine okay. Here is the basic description of your powers. The celestial power of Wind represents growth, expansion, and freedom of movement. Mentally and emotionally, it represents an "open-minded" attitude and carefree feeling. It can be associated with will, elusiveness, evasiveness, benevolence, compassion, and wisdom.

Haru: So my power allows me to increase other people's power and making myself harder to hit. So I am a support

Miseal: Yes and no, like the wind you are also capable of great destruction and disaster. Wind controls a lot of things such as sound, moisture to a certain degree, speed, and movement. With enough practice you can alter the atmosphere to your will. Also what makes your power unique is that you can increase the strength of Dying Will Flames as well as prevent them from activating.

Haru: Wait, how do you know so much about this power?

Miseal: Haru, I am a person who craves power, so I did my best to learn about and all of its forms. My quest for power allowed me to obtain a powerful card and a powerful rival. My rival and I are fighting to see who the true master of Galaxy-Eyes is.

Haru: So Kaito is your rival?

Miseal: If you want to continue study under me please do not mention his name again.

Haru: Touchy.

Miseal proceeded to instruct Haru on various stances and techniques so she could defend herself. He sat on a bench while Haru tried to master her new powers and for a brief moment Miseal seemed to forget his rivalry and enjoyed watching Haru try and fail many times but had a odd sense of joy when she succeeded. He continued watching until Haru succeeded in a highly advanced technique and she ran up to him with the joy.

Haru: I did it Miseal, I did it!

Miseal: What?

When Haru walked up to Miseal, Miseal saw Haru as a girl wearing ancient Chinese clothing, with a crown. So to Miseal Haru said something completely different.

Girl in Memory: I did it Sensei! I did it!

Miseal: Very good Hime-sama

Haru: Huh?

Miseal: (Snaps out of memory) Oh, sorry I was lost in thought, that was very good. To be honest I am quite surprised you learn so quickly.

Fon: Actually I am too, if she had that much potential I would have trained her myself but I can help but wonder that fighting style she's learning seems very familiar.

Bluebell: Well keep wondering!

Fon: Huh! Guaagh!

Bluebell: (On Radio) I've knocked out the Arcobaleno, and I'm in position.

Kikyo: Excellent, now everybody be on your guard, Vector-sama gave us very specific directions on how to defeat this guy. We move when the girl goes to sit down.

Six Funeral Wreaths: Yes!

Miseal was always aware of Fon's presence but that made him drop his guard and he didn't notice the Six Funeral Wreaths closing in on him. Haru standing in the middle of the park, was expanding her powers and the Six Funeral Wreaths did not notice that they walked through her sphere of air. She sensed them closing in on Miseal.

Haru: MISEAL! Behind you!

Miseal: What!

Kikyo: DAMN IT! ATTACK!

Miseal back flipped over the bench and dodged the array of attacks that easily destroyed the bench. Miseal was seething in anger as he unleashed his power; the wind swirling around him was so violent that a tornado formed in the park.

Miseal: Haru, listen to me this time and stay back!

Haru: Don't kill them

Miseal: I won't (to himself) I will just make them wish I did!

Miseal golden energy roared and snapped at the wreaths, they seemed too terrified to move. A wicked smile came across his face, as Miseal appeared pleased with their fear.

Miseal: Oh, what's the matter! You appear to be scared what is it, hoping that you're supposed Box of Carnage was going to save you. I hate to inform you but since you used such a dirty trick last time I've decided to use a bit more power against you now you are all useless even with the augmented power of the Barian.

Kikyo: Zakuro, what about your flame

Zakuro: (trembling) It's not working, he's right.

Miseal: Of course I'm right, now I made a promise not kill you, but I will make you suffer.

Miseal opened his eyes and a shockwave passed through the Six Funeral Wreaths. They shielded their eyes to protect themselves from the debris as they suddenly found themselves in a crater. When the looked up he was gone but to Miseal the sky was red as was everyone else except Haru.

Haru: What did you do?

Miseal: Wait, how are you talking to me, I've entered a realm where only I can be

Haru: Well apparently I am here too.

Miseal: No matter, now that you're here behold the power of the Tachyon Dragon.

Miseal ran up to the Six Funeral Wreaths with his arms cloaked in lightning. He quickly punched each of them several times then stood in the center of the Wreaths. The orbs of lightning orbited around each of the Wreaths. When Miseal snapped his fingers the Tachyon space he was in disappeared and his stood smiling at that the Wreaths.

Miseal: I promised you suffering and here it is! Feel the storms of my Resentment! (Brings down his fist like a hammer)

All of the orbitals of lightning exploded on the Wreaths, causing them massive amounts of pain and rendering them all unable to move. Miseal began walking towards Haru, who seemed in awe at what she just saw until she informed him that one of the Wreaths is missing.

Miseal: Which one?

Haru: Ghost!

Ghost: Let the poison course through your veins! I now Awaken!

Ghost beams penetrated the Barian Lapis on Miseal's arm; Miseal didn't seem worried until he saw the color of the beams. The Beams were turning the color of the Barian Lapis. Miseal suddenly found himself getting weaker and weaker.

Miseal: B-But how?

Ghost: Vector-sama said we had to get you to use your manifestation of your power the minute you used your Storms of Resentment, you opened the door for me to kill you now give me all your power.

Miseal: *coughs* Vector you bastard.

Haru: Let HIM GO!

Haru with an arm covered in a tornado punched Ghost across the body destroying the beams of light impaling Miseal. Miseal took the opportunity to use his Storms of Resentment to destroy Ghost completely.

Haru: Wow, he died again?

Miseal: Again? What do you mean again; in fact I don't even want to know?

Haru: No thank you Haru, or Thanks for saving my life Haru

Miseal: I had it under control

Byakuran: Oh how sweet, Miseal made a friend but I'm afraid I'm going to cut your friendship short. Miseal duel me.

Byakuran revealed a duel disk and a Barian Crest on his head. Miseal struggled to get up but he agreed to the duel, despite Haru's protest. Miseal's lack of power made him see Haru more as the princess in his memories then as Haru.

Miseal: I don't know why I have memories of being a human as I am no such thing. You made your last mistake challenging me human.

Miseal and Byakuran: DUEL!

Byakuran: 8000

Miseal: 8000

Miseal: I see, Vector must have told you about my deck and the power it holds

Byakuran: Maybe, but you don't seem to challenging if you ever dueled Tsuna and the others you will probably understand.

Miseal: The first turn is mine Draw! I summon Doppler Parallax Dragon in attack position (LV8/2400/2100). The effect of this card allows me to special summon this card if I control no monsters on my field. Next I summon Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon (LV8/800/800). When I control a level 8 monster I can normal summon this card without tribute! Now I open the overlay network.

Byakuran: Oh, already summoning your ace monster huh, I won't allow it. From my hand I activate the effect of my monster!

Miseal: What!

Byakuran: The effect of my Ultraviolet Dragon activates when you attempt to Xyz summon using a Light Attribute monster, it negates it's summon and I get to destroy one of your monsters. I will destroy Doppler Parallax Dragon. You can continue.

Miseal: Grr! I set two and end my turn.

When Miseal ended his turn a surge of pain shot up his body and his vision of Byakuran was blurring. He fell to one knee and starred angrily at Byakuran.

Miseal: Wh-What did you do to me?

Byakuran: Oh I didn't anything to you, before Ghost untimely passing he left a gift a poison one could say, that is currently eating away at you as we speak. I mean you can always use Bariaphose and reveal your true form but that will only hasten you death since the poison will be two times as strong as well. On top of that there is no Barian energy to support its form.

Miseal: You despicable bastard, no wonder Vector sought you out you are just as twisted as he is. I bet you don't even have a crest, your just doing this just because you want to.

Byakuran: (sticks his tongue out) I'm not telling.

Byakuran: 8000

Miseal: 8000

Turn 2

Byakuran: My draw! Since I have a Light Dragon monster in my graveyard by removing it I can special summon Darkness Dragon Collapserpent (Dark/1800/1700) in attack position. Next I normal summon Bright Star Dragon in attack position (Light/1900/1000).

Byakuran attacked Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon with Bright Star Dragon, and then he declared a direct attack with Darkness Dragon Collapserpent. Miseal activated his trap card Tachyon Stun! If he has two Level 8 dragons in his graveyard he can special summon both of them in Defense position and they can't be destroyed.

Byakuran: Cute, but USELESS! I activate the effect of my Radiation Dragon!

Miseal: Another hand trap!

Byakuran: Correct! Radiation Dragon negates and destroys any Trap Card and if my opponent activated the trap during the Battle phase I can destroy one more card on the field. I will destroy your other face-down. Now suffer Miseal!

Miseal: Guah! AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Haru: MISEAL!

Miseal: (breathing heavily) Stay back, this is my battle!

Haru: But you're too badly hurt and your coughing up blood.

Miseal: What?

Byakuran: 8000

Miseal: 5100

Turn 3

Miseal touched his lip and saw that he was indeed bleeding he looked up at Byakuran's smiling face and it only made him angrier and harbor more resentment but the stronger the resentment the stronger the poison. Soon the crystal in Miseal's chest began to dim and his lifespan with shortening. Haru decided that enough was enough she walked towards Byakuran and pulled out her deck.

Byakuran: Oh care to duel me in his place brave girl.

Miseal: Haru, stop (reaches for her)

Another memory from Miseal's past flashed before him. The memory depicted Miseal weak from battle sitting alongside his dragon, with the princess treating his wounds and the princess went to battle despite Miseal's objections.

Miseal: I am not human, so why I am plagued with these memories!

Haru: Byakuran I am your opponent now!

Byakuran: Very well but you have to Miseal's current lifepoints, by all means young lady entertain me!

Haru: Draw! Okay, I summon Seamstress of Dreams in attack position (Wind/200/2000).

Byakuran: Hahahaha, you can be serious, that weak monster is going to beat me.

Haru: I activate the effect of Seamstress of Dreams. Once per turn if I control a Wind Spellcaster monster I can skip my battle phase to draw 2 cards. If any or both are Wind monsters I get to summon them to the field. Draw!

Thanks to the effect of Seamstress of Dreams, Haru was able to summon Starborn Seamstress in defense mode. She set one card and ended her turn.

Byakuran: 8000

Haru: 5100

Turn 4

Byakuran: My turn, since I have a light and dark monster present in my graveyard, I get to special summon this monster. By removing from play to afore mention monsters I special summon Darkflare Dragon(2400/1200) in attack position. Next I tribute my Darkness Dragon Collapserpent to Advance summon Lightpulsar Dragon (2500/1500)in attack position!

Byakuran continued his onslaught by activating the effect of Darkflare Dragon sending one Light dragon from his hand and sending a Dark Dragon from his deck to remove from play one of Haru's cards. He removed Doppler Parallax Dragon from the game. He then removed from play the two cards he sent to the graveyard to summon Neutron Dragon (LV8/3000/1900) from his deck.

Miseal: Haru!

Byakuran: Aww, that's so sweet you're worried about her. Too bad it's because of you she's in this predicament. Star Bright Dragon attack her Starborn Seamstress.

Haru: Ahh, I activate the effect of Starborn Seamstress when she's destroyed I get to add 1 Wind Monster from deck to my hand.

Byakuran: What good is that going to do you I activate the effect of my Neutron Dragon, by sending 2 Dragons from my deck to the graveyard I can double the attack of one of my monsters I'm sending six so Haru this game is over! Lightpulsar Dragon (2500 5000) Darkflare Dragon (2400 4800) Neutron Dragon (3000 6000)

Haru: I activate my Trap card! Walter's Cunning!

A butler wearing a monocle on his left eye wearing a monocle on his left eye, created a shield out of wires deflecting the attack and encasing the dragons with the wire. Byakuran was stunned by the turn of events that he simply ended his turn.

Byakuran: 8000

Haru: 5100

Haru hands were trembling as she went to conduct her draw; the overwhelming power that Byakuran was exuding made Haru unable to even use her new power. Haru looked around and all she saw was destruction. Suddenly the gravity of her situation dawn upon her, Haru was faced with the real possibility that not only she was going to die but everyone else she knew was going to die also.

Haru: H-how does Tsuna do it?! I-I

Byakuran: (smiling) Oh, you realize it now, the fear Tsuna deals with, what we deal with this isn't a game girl. Right now you hold the lives of so many in your hands and if you lose here I gurantee you that Tsuna will become part of the Barian and help us destroy Yuma and the Astral world!

Miseal: Damn it! Why can't I move!

More memories of his past dawn upon him, these memories were particularly horrifying as the warriors that the princess was fighting in Miseal's place broke through into his home. His body rendered useless and his dragon unable to fight Miseal could only watch as the legion of warriors closed in on his only friend the princess.

Miseal: My head! Guaggh! T

Byakuran: Well girl hurry up it seems like you don't have much time before his clock stops ticking. Tic Tok, Tic Tok Haru.

Haru: I-I can't It it's too much. Ev-Everyone I am

Shamira: Don't finish that sentence, how do you expect to inherit your powers if you don't even know what they are?

Haru: Who are you and where are you coming from?

Shamira: I am a friend, listen if you wish to unlock your powers simply ask for them and I shall reveal them to you

Haru: I want to help them, help Miseal keep him from dying.

Shamira: Then you are going to need this.

Shamira handed over a green book; Haru grabbed this book and opened it. Suddenly her eyes turned green and the contents of the book were emptying into Haru's head. Physcially it appeared as Haru's eyes were also green as she was enveloped in a tornado of energy. Miseal couldn't believe his eyes and a slither of fear shot down his back.

Miseal: That power can only come from the Book of Wind, which means that its one step closer to awakening.

Shamira: The Book of Wind, also known as the tome of infinite wisdom. This book reveals all mysterious to its reader and awakens the third celestial energy also known as the Winds of Emotion. These winds are comprised of an emotional spectrum in which its user gains power from his/her emotions. Use them wisely for you will need them soon.

Haru: Thank you um

Shamira: My name is Shamira, we'll meet again goodbye

Haru: Okay (Back to reality) Now I Draw!

Byakuran: Oh, that was quite a display, so is this your destiny draw or something?

Haru: Something like that! (smirks) I activate the most powerful card in my deck, the spell card Eternal Ultimatum!

The activation of the card caused massive weather disturbances. Several funnels appeared beside Haru and ascended high into the sky. She could barely hold her ground as the tornados tore open the sky. Byakuran realized his deck was glowing bright green as the card exposed the Barian Crest on his forehead.

Haru: Gladly, when I activate the effect of Eternal Ultimatum by reducing my lifepoints to 100 I get to send all the cards on the field to the graveyard. Next my opponent sends cards from his deck to the graveyard equal to the combine level of all the monsters on the field. The third effect states I get to summon up to the five monsters on the field but they can't attack, and finally I get to send all cards in your hand to the graveyard.

Byakuran: NO!

Haru: Yes, now Byakuran I will send 24 cards from your deck to the graveyard!

Byakuran was sucked up into the tornado and tossed around as his cards spun out of his deck. Byakuran couldn't believe what was happening but his fear only just began to manifest as Haru special summon his Neutron Dragon to her side of the field, along with Parsec the interstellar Dragon along with two other monsters he didn't recognize.

Haru: I special summon Might Weaver (Wind/LV4/1000/1000), and Spirit Weaver (Wind/LV4/1000/1000). Now I will summon the card that was supposed to beat you in the first place.

Miseal: What is she talking about? Wait when did you?

Haru: Sorry, we didn't have time to make me a Xyz deck so I borrowed yours.

Miseal: We will talk about this later. (to himself) I just hope she can handle her.

Haru: I open the overlay network with these two level 8 monsters!

Byakuran: She can't, she doesn't have the resentment to summon his monster and if she tries it will overwhelm her and take control of her.

Haru: Child born from the cosmos, awaken from your slumber! Manifest before us! Number 107! Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!

Byakuran and Miseal: She did it!

Haru: Now I activate the equip spell, Costume of the Elements! This equip spell allows me to change Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon's Attribute to Wind and give it an extra 1000 life points. Now that she is a Wind Attribute monster I get to activate the effect of Might Weaver, which allows me to triple the attack of my dragon! (4000 12000)

Galaxy Eyes charged directly at Byakuran, but Byakuran decided to cancel the duel when he saw Tsuna and the others heading for their location. He created a small spear of flame around his hand then to everyone's surprise he impaled himself. He smiled at Miseal as he was healed to perfect health.

Miseal: What happened I'm fine?

Byakuran: Your fine *coughs* because I healed you, all of your damage is now my damage.

Miseal: Why would you do that?

Byakuran: Because it's all part of the show, a show in which I will play the hero, Haru will play the damsel and you will be the villain.

Haru: You're not making any sense; you are clearly possessed by the Barian Crest.

Byakuran: Really, how can you tell (Byakuran passed his hand across his forehead and the crest disappeared)

At that moment Tsuna along with Reborn and the Vongola arrived at the scene. They saw the carnage that was before them. Yuni immediately went to tend to the fallen Wreaths while Tsuna without warning charged his X-Burner that was aimed at Miseal.

Tsuna: X-Burner!

Miseal: What?!

The pillar of flame shot out with such velocity that Tsuna was sent flying backwards because of the recoil. Miseal instantly recognized Tsuna's flames as the Flames of Miracles. With his powers fully restored Miseal was able to dodge the attack. Following his cue the rest of the Vongola attacked Miseal but their attack was interrupted by Haru. She stood in between all of them preventing them from attacking.

Tsuna: No, not Haru too.

Reborn: I didn't want to believe it but apparently that's guy information is true. This guy is a Barian Emperor and he is the one taking control of our friends and taking them to Yuma's time

Tsuna: So you're Vector!

Haru: Vector, Tsuna his name is…

Tsuna: I'm sorry Haru but whatever this guy told you is a lie. So please stay out of the way.

Haru: (exasperated) Tsuna but his name isn't

Miseal: How dare you call me that troll, I will destroy all of you. Witness my power, the power of a Barian Emperor!

Miseal attempted to activate his abilities but he couldn't he suddenly saw Haru holding his hand and realized that it was Haru keeping his powers subdued. Miseal was stunned but he realized that he was hurting her by exerting his power. He stopped and then he grabbed her covering her mouth.

Miseal: You served me well girl, I will release you from my control return to your friends. I will take my leave for now.

Gokudera: You're not going anywhere!

Miseal: Really and what about your friend here, she is still under my control and she will absorb all of your attacks if I command her too. So I am leaving

Tsuna: You spineless.

Miseal: I will be leaving now, but I will leave you my real name I am Miseal! The King of the Galaxy Eyes, remember it. Bye

Miseal left back to Barian world and the Vongola family surrounded Haru asking about her health and if he told her anything. She didn't speak but appeared very angry with everyone.

Haru: He would have killed all of you if I didn't stop him you know that.

Tsuna: Haru, you were under his

Haru: SHUT UP! Please Tsuna be quiet, none of you know how truly powerful that man was. He doesn't need much to kill all of you.

Haru walked away, Tsuna wanted to give chase but Reborn held his shoulder and told Tsuna to let her have her space. The image of a dragon appeared behind Haru as her deck began glowing. Meanwhile Cathy finally figured out how to make the machine work and let out a prideful roar of happiness.

Cathy: Now, we can get Tsuna and the others (chuckles in joy)

**Authors Note**: Well this was a long chapter but there was so much I wanted to fit in this chapter. I am probably going to make this a second story. All credit of non-original characters go to their creators and to Magic: The Gathering as some of Haru's deck is inspired by those cards.


	4. Unleashed! Enter the Arch-Infinitia

**Unleashed! Enter the Arch-Infinitia**

After falling into Vector's trap Miseal attempted to destroy all Six Funeral Wreaths in one go by releasing his true strength. Although effective Miseal failed to take account that he was only fighting five Wreaths. Their six member Ghost appeared behind him and with his augmented strength impaled Miseal and began slowly draining him of his energy. Seeing her teacher in trouble Haru attacked Ghost killing him instantly. Unbeknownst to Haru and Miseal, Miseal was poisoned which led to Haru taking Miseal's place in his fight against Byakuran. This fight led to Haru's true power awakening and Shamira once again revealing herself but this time to Haru but her appearance has caused something more frightening to stir within Yuma.

Yuma: This power is unreal; I feel like I can do anything it's amazing

Shingetsu: I am surprised you're alive actually.

Yuma: Was it that surprising?

Shingetsu: Yes, Yuma you don't understand an Infinitia soul is a powerful thing. For a normal being to absorb one it amazing enough but you absorbed so many, how many you said they were? I didn't count as I was afraid Chrome was going to hurt me.

Yuma: Well, according to Checker Face, the Arcobaleno killed every known Infinitia that existed on Earth. The only one he wasn't able to kill was the Origin Infinitia, my grandfather.

Shingetsu: *shocked* Say what? The Origin Infinitia is your grandfather well it makes perfect sense why you were able to absorb multiple Infinitia. His power is only exceeded by the King.

Yuma: (whispers) The King

Shingetsu: Excuse me

Yuma: Nothing, sorry Shingetsu I got to go, Chrome called me earlier telling me that Cathy had found a way to send Squalo back to his time

Shingetsu: Really? Well that is interesting well let me not keep you I have to report to my superiors as well.

Yuma and Shingetsu departed, and Yuma soon met up with Chrome and Chrome was still concerned about Yuma's well-being and his recent secrecy. As they headed towards Cathy's house Chrome pulled Yuma aside and finally got to speak to him in private without Shingetsu interfering.

Yuma: Chrome, are you okay? Why did you pull me aside?

Chrome: I should be asking you the same question, listen Yuma if you don't want to tell Astral anything that is fine but I thought I was different. I thought you would be different.

Yuma: Different?

Chrome: Yuma, you are acting like Mukuro

Those words sent a shock down Yuma's spine and at that point he realized that he was unintentionally hurting Chrome and he began questioning his decisions. So far his actions had led to Kotori getting attacked by Miseal and using a power that he knows is detrimental to him and Astral and recently subjugating his body to untold pain all for the sake of power.

Yuma: Your right, I became power hungry. You know how to make me think Chrome but if it makes you feel better I haven't told Kotori anything either. Nobody knows anything

Chrome: Except Shingetsu

Yuma: Yeah but Shingetsu is helping me

Chrome: Yuma I know what it's like to be manipulated and you are showing all of the signs of being used. Yuma I will follow you even to the depths of hell but please allow me to protect you from Shingetsu like you protected me from Mukuro.

Yuma gave Chrome a rare blush as he looked away from her in guilt. Chrome grabbed his hand but that appeared to be a mistake as the scars that were left from Yuma's absorption began glowing white. The scars began forming into markings and from those markings five orbs left Yuma's body. These orbs circled around Yuma and began laughing.

Male Voice: This was the child that dared to absorb us!

Male Voice 2: Apparently so, little did he know that as far as Infinitia go we are the most powerful.

Female Voice: If not for that traitor Origin and his little pet I can't believe they tricked us

Male Voice 3: I am surprised we didn't recognize it, you look like Origin, tell me are his kin.

Male Voice 4: You're slipping brother; his memories show that he is Origin's grandson.

Male Voice 5: A Halfling huh? You even took after his disgusting form a phoenix. Pitiful

Male Voice 1: Enough!

Chrome: All of you shut up and tell us who you are and how did you escape from Yuma?

Male Voice: Well young lady aren't we quite brash! We are the strongest warriors of the Infinitia world. We are the King's Elite.

Female Voice: Only Origin's grandson would be foolish enough to think that he could absorb like the rest of those weaklings. They were killed by the Arcobaleno and deserved to die. We on the other hand were sealed away until this idiot was stupid enough to try and devour us. Then all we needed was a touch from a pure-hearted virgin and here we are.

Astral: Yuma, are you okay? I felt your heart rate spike. Who, who are you guys?! Chrome what is going on?

Female Voice: Oh, Astral-kun it's been awhile seen I have seen you and your epic battle with the Barian God.

Astral: Barian God?

Shingetsu was observing the entire thing from atop a high-rise building, he was shocked to hear there was a Barian God but the Infinitia explained more about the relationship between the three realms. The leader of the five Infinitia orbs went on to say that the current king formed an alliance with the Barian god to eradicate the Astral world, then devour the Barian.

Yuma: You bastards, I see why my grandfather revolted against you

Male Voice: Before I continue on let us introduce ourselves since we are kinda family kid. My name is Jaraxxus, and I am the leader of the Infinitia that stand before you. We are the highest of echelon of Infinitia, we are known as Arch Infinitia.

Astral: Arch Infinitia?

Female Voice: Yes, Astral-kun I am surprised you don't remember my name. Let's see if this will jog your memory.

The Female ArchInfinitia formed a card in Astral's hand. It was a Number card it was Number 99. The Female ArchInfinitia urged Astral to absorb it and he did at her request. Suddenly a flood of memories from Astral's past descended upon him. The sheer amount of knowledge caused Astral to scream uncontrollably and caused Yuma to attack the orbs without hesitation.

Male Voice 2: You dare attack me! Foolish!

Jaraxxus transformed at Yuma's touch revealing his humanoid form, he then extended this power to his allies. Jaraxxus appeared as a tall tan-skinned and appeared clearly older than most of the Infinitia present. His hair is white and in a slicked style, he also has a white beard with a golden placated goatee. He wears white shoulder protectors along with a cape, and underneath, he wears a white tuxedo like uniform adorned with golden marks all over along with a golden armor, golden shin guards and claws for each finger.

Yuma: You bastards!

Astral: Yuma! Wait!

Yuma: Astral you're okay!

Astral: Don't attack them you will only make them stronger!

Female Voice: So do you know who we are Astral?

Astral: Yes! I am aware of who all of you are. Especially you Ysera, so why don't you all reveal yourselves I feel it's improper for only Jaraxxus to reveal himself. So show us your true forms Anduin, Uther, Rexxar. You owe me that much after you killed my court by eating them!

Chrome: All of your court?

Astral: Apparently I was a high ranking member of the Astral World, hence the Emperor's Key. All three worlds have or had seven leaders. These leaders were the most powerful of the realm and they served under a monarch or as the Barian call it their god. So the current Infinitia King is basically the Infinitia god.

Chrome: I knew something was off about Yuma, I sensed all of you in him.

Ysera: Quite the eye there girl! We planned to warp Yuma's personality to suit our needs but thanks to you and your touch we are free, now as my dear Astral-kun request let the rest of us show our true form.

Rexxar is the tallest and largest of the group, He wore crimson and yellow baggy pants with a purple sash and a vest matching the same colors. He has a dark skin tone and wears the symbols and markings which most ArchInfinitas do on his arms, torso, and face. Rexxar had a beard made of golden-colored hair while the hair on his head was tied up in a bundle. His most notable trait was his massive metallic golden right arm which portrayed an ornately formed structure and a face carved into the middle. Rexxar also possessed a high level of girth to match his size.

Rexxar: Greeting Yuma, Chrome, Astral! My name is Rexxar I am the Behemoth Infinitia!

Anduin appeared as a young man, with long light purple hair and like the others is decorated with symbols and markings on his skin and body. His flamboyant attire resembles that of a royal prince. To prove this design scheme further, his hair, accessories, and clothing feature a purple and purple theme, which are recognized as colors assigned to certain royalty.

Anduin: Oh, how long has it been since I have seen the beautiful face of rage and I got to admit Yuma your face does cause quite a stir in me. My name is Anduin the Tengu Infinitia!

Uther: Can it with that stuff will you brother, or at least don't do it in front of me. Other than that I hope this kid is as a great as a warrior as his Grandfather. I am Uther the Manticore Infinitia!

Uther appeared as a tall and muscular man with long wild white hair. He has intricate markings of red symbols on his body which portrays him as a savage warrior. He wears a pair of silver intricately decorated gauntlets on his arms and his sword is sheathed horizontally behind his waist. He wears baggy white pants with remnants of armor and a torn white sash attached to them.

Anduin: Oh hush Uther; you just want to fight the child.

Uther: Is that so wrong? I only have two pleasures in life Women and fighting!

Ysera: Well guess I'm last then, well Astral-kun this is for you.

Ysera appeared as a beautiful young woman with long white hair and a curvaceous hour-glass figure. She wears an ornate dress of golden armor acting as a chest plate with a revealing midriff, matching gauntlets, and a skirt that extends a little portion past her knees. She also wears protective a golden leg guards which connect to her high heeled shoes.

Ysera: So what do you think, not bad after 12000 years huh? Yuma. Chrome I am the Fairy Infinitia!

Yuma: Wait, Astral your 12000 years old!

Astral: Not the time for that! Yuma focus these individuals are looking to kill you.

Jaraxxus: True but there is one missing, but I think her host will be arriving shortly. But before she arrives, it's only proper I tell you what Infinitia I am. I am Jaraxxus the Wraith Infinitia

Yuma: She? Wait, you don't mean! Kotori!

Ysera: Is that the name of Jaina's host, she sounds cute.

Yuma: Leave her alone, she's been through enough

Jaraxxus: You have some nerve Yuma, especially since Medomai was forced into the girl you call Kotori's body because of your birth but I am sure you are aware of that and we will revisit this another time. Rexxar show them the power of an Arch-Infinitia but you are not allowed to kill them.

Rexxar: But the treachery that has been done to us has to be repaid!

Jaraxxus: But not by them! We must inform the king of our return.

Yuma: Stop it you are not going anywhere!

Chrome activated her flames of Rapture which impressed the Five Arch-Infinitia present and for the first time Yuma decided to use his new power. Upon unleashing it several slashes of energy tore throughout the area, eradicating them immediately. The flux of energy was so impressive that even Jaraxxus gave Yuma a look

Ysera: Well he's certainly Origin's grandson and even has the same look on his face as his father. Well nonetheless we'll see you soon Astral-kun (Blows a kiss at him)

Astral looked on in disdain, as Rexxar stood before Yuma and Chrome with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. Chrome attempted to capture the fleeing Arch-Infinitia in an illusion but they easily broke through it and vanished from their sight. Yuma headed straight for Rexxar and even with his new found power Rexxar easily blocked his first strike. Chrome couldn't understand it since she didn't even see Yuma move.

Rexxar: Foolish boy, you may have Origin's power but you lack his experience using it!

Rexxar easily grabbed Yuma and tossed him aside. Despite his large frame Rexxar moved swiftly and punched Yuma in the abdomen straight into the ground causing Yuma great pain. Chrome appeared behind Rexxar and slashed through him with her scythe made of fire but Rexxar was unaffected. Rexxar then swiftly batted Chrome away. Rexxar seemed disappointed at the fight.

Rexxar: You tried to devour me! You can even inflict a single scratch on my armor let alone hurt me. Pitiful boy, now I know why Shamira was given to us instead of you. You're too weak to aid us.

Yuma: Shamira, she is alive?

Rexxar: Of course, but what do you care she belongs to the king now and her power is now our power. Just to show you how much power it is I will reveal a mere taste of my true power. Feel the power of the INFINITIA FORCE!

Yuma: What?

Rexxar extended his arm and balled his hand into a fist. This gesture caused a massive influx energy the warehouse they were around was completely eradicated and Rexxar seemed to grow in size easily towering of both Yuma and Chrome.

Rexxar: Hahahaha, and I'm not even at full power. Shamira's power coupled with the Books of Origin, we have truly become gods!

Chrome: You had this planned!

Rexxar: A long time ago, and the best part is that Yuma's father handed over Shamira to us! So I guess that is why Jaraxxus told us to spare you. The Tsukumo family has done a lot to bring us back into power. Your father handed over the power source and your foolishness released us. Hahahahaha!

Yuma: Why would my dad do that? Why would he get rid of her? I-I-I don't get it.

Chrome: Yuma calm down!

As Rexxar harness more energy, Yuma could hear Shamira in pain. This caused Yuma great anger and then his wrath exploded. A huge lightning bolt struck Yuma and he rose up with burning red eyes. Yuma's body gained the marking similar to the Arch-Infinitia. Astral was amazed to see Yuma's wrath as the power cloaked around him.

Yuma: Rexxar!

Rexxar: Yes (punched in the face) Uwahh!

Yuma's sudden punch sent Rexxar flying and crashing into a nearby building. Kotori, Kaito, Shark, Rio, and Cathy all arrived at the scene, just in time to see Yuma's terrifying new form, this form caused Kotori great pain and when Yuma heard her cry he quickly turned around to see what was happening. Rexxar was laughing manically as he dusted himself off.

Rexxar: Oh now I see why Jaraxxus told me not to kill you, he knew that Jaina's host will come to your aid.

Yuma: Oh no! Kotori!

Yuma tried to help Kotori but it was too late, Kotori's eyes began glowing and beams of light escaped her eyes and mouth as the Ouroboros Infinitia left her body and reappeared before Yuma leaving Kotori in a precarious position as she fell to the ground motionless. Jaina's physical appearance is that of a young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white button-up tee and skirt similar to Kotori's along with knee high black and white heeled boots.

Jaina: At last I'm free, to be trapped in body with a person that loves the thing you hate. That is truly hell.

Yuma: You bitch, Kotori needed you!

Jaina: Wrong! I was placed in their by her foolish family to keep you in check some job that did! So in the end I decided to withhold my power from her. She seemed fine with it until these Barian showed up

Chrome: Wait but Kotori was having a problem using her powers, if she was at full power then the Barian wouldn't be an issue for you two.

Jaina: You do not have a right to talk, Chrome keeper of Rapture. Your power far exceeds the Barian but you yourself barely could control it! And before you ask I know all your names, secrets and desires for I was Kotori and Kotori was me. That is why I was sick that she harbored such feelings for you but now I don't have to stomach this anymore.

Yuma: I-I-I will kill you ALL! Kattobingu! Ore!

Yuma charged straight at Jaina but Rexxar appeared in front of him and caught his fist. He smiled at Yuma but he was shocked that Yuma was smiling back. Jaina then yelled at Rexxar to quickly let him go but he was too late as a ring of energy began expanding then a Jetstream of fire exploded out of it causing great harm to Rexxar but Yuma was completely out of power. Jaina was impressed but Rexxar emerged from the explosion slightly scratched.

Shingetsu: What are these Infinitia made out of!

Yuma: What, Impossible.

Rexxar: Kid, you fucked up now!

Jaina: No! Rexxar let us return with the others, our point here is been proven.

Rexxar: That girl has made you weak Jaina.

Jaina: You dare defy me Rexxar, do not forget I am the second most powerful Arch-Infinitia, eclipsed only by Origin while you are the weakest of us. Another outburst and I will devour you personally.

Rexxar: Yes Jaina.

Jaina: I will see you soon Yuma, and don't worry I left Kotori alive and well, despite my hatred for your Phoenix Infinitia, I harbor no ill will towards you, you treated very well but from here on out I will kill you at a moment notice. (smiles at Yuma.)

Jaina faded from sight as Kotori began coughing and she stood on her feet. Yuma helped her up along with Chrome. She thanked both of them and everyone was shocked at the events that had transpired. When Yuma looked towards Astral he saw something he never saw in Astral a deep-seated hatred towards the Infinitia.

Astral: Yuma, we have to defeat those things, they are walking genocides promise me you will aid me in ridding me of these Infinitia

Yuma: Astral.

Yuma withdrew all of his power and his body returned to normal, but the markings were still present on his back. A large ring with rectangular shape branches appeared on his back. They followed Cathy back to her house and despite his crushing loss against the Infinitia; Yuma seemed excited and awed at Cathy's machine. He did annoy her to the point where he was restrained so she could explain everything.

Cathy: Okay after a lot of work, I got the machine working it can go back and forth between both time periods so don't worry about a return trip, but I can only send two people.

Shark: So how many can come back?

Cathy: Without the 2 remaining I have enough room for seven people. Tsuna and Yuni are givens but choose wisely the other five. We do not know how many people the Barian have possessed so choose wisely.

Kaito: I will go with Shark, Yuma you stay here.

Yuma: Wait why?

Kaito: You have to stay because of the Infinitia. Despite your defeat you are the only defense against them. Besides Kotori needs you here I can imagine her family will not be too thrilled hearing that the Ouroboros Infinitia Jaina is free again.

Yuma: Yeah you're right Kaito. Hey Astral you seem to know more about these Infinitia then what you let on

Astral: It was thanks to the Number Ysera gave me. It apparently contains all of my memories of the Infinitia and her. Apparently these particular Infinitia, these Arch-Infinitia all take the form of a beast that you humans refer to as Mystical Beasts. Such as yourself, a Phoenix and Jaina being an Ouroboros.

Chrome: That Fairy Infinitia girl seem to quite fond of you.

Kotori: Almost like you two were a thing

Astral: I don't get by what you mean by a "thing"?

Yuma: You know you two sounded like if Tsuna and Yuni had an argument.

Astral: I will not speak on this matter anymore.

Everyone had a nice laugh out of Astral's embarrassment but Yuma was concerned that Astral would not tell him what he knew about the Infinitia. Yuma left to a guest room that Cathy made available to everyone and now that he had time alone. The guilt that he masked started to show on his face. Yuma couldn't believe he messed up so bad. He threw himself on the bed and pondered what to do next, when he heard a knock on his door.

Yuma: It's open

Shark: Yuma, it's unlike to miss a meal?

Yuma: Wait its dinner time already?

Shark: Yeah, I will be leaving with Kaito to Tsuna's time in five minutes

Yuma: So are you going to take these five minutes to tell me how much I messed up to.

Shark: Yuma, no one is perfect especially you but that's not what I wanted to talk about. While you were fighting those things, they mentioned something about a girl named Shamira and how her power increases theirs. You lost it soon after as if you heard her in pain. So I wanted to know, who is she?

Yuma: That's new, you're not Chrome are you because this wouldn't be the first time she fooled into talking by transforming into someone.

Shark: Wait, how good are Chrome's illusions?

Yuma: To put it simply, Chrome knows everything about everyone she can become anyone and mimic their personality perfectly.

Shark: So how do you know it's her?

Yuma: Well Chrome would have one distinct mark on her that she always covers up but I won't tell you where it is and finally if Chrome is in a transform state for too long her flames start to leak out her eye.

Shark: Her eye?

Yuma: Yes and since I now know for a fact you are not her I will tell you what you need to know.

Shark: Wait what?

Yuma: The flames would have already begun showing by now, as far as Shamira goes she is my sister so to speak, we were very close.

Shark: How close?

Yuma: You and your sister close

Shark: Damn, I'm sorry Yuma

Yuma: Don't be but can I ask you a question Shark why so curious about Shamira?

Shark: Well I will tell you just confirm to me one thing, does your sister have jet-black hair, and dark-red eyes and is extremely beautiful.

Yuma jumped up and looked at Shark with an almost desperate look in his eyes. Basically confirming to Shark what she looks like, Shark then explained that soon after the Arch-Infinitia awoken, he was visited from the same girl and she gave him a book. Shark showed Yuma this book and Shark also revealed that a message came with the book.

Yuma: This book, it's the Book of Water one of the Books of Origin.

Shark: Yeah, she said that

Yuma: The Book of Water imparts the user the knowledge of adaptation. The Book opens the fourth celestial energy the Waters of Unity. The user of the Waters of Unity not only gain strength from their allies but are also able to increase the strength of their allies as well.

Shark: How did you?

Yuma: You weren't listening when I said close right. She gave this to your sister as well right

Shark: Yes, Yuma she told me to give you this book after I have used it and that she has already given the Book of Wind to someone else but she also told me that if you choose this path then you will become the new Origin, does that mean you have to fight your grandfather.

Yuma: I-I don't know Shark. (To himself) Shamira, why haven't you come to see me yet? Do you hate me that much? Then again I don't blame you if you do after all apparently my father put you in the predicament that you're in. I need answers!

Shark had already left the room and Yuma didn't notice that he was thinking and yelling outside his room. Shark bumped into Chrome, who seemed hesitant to go into his room. Shark tapped her shoulder and convinced her to go see Yuma.

Shark: Yuma, has a heart of gold Chrome I trust you won't let anyone take that away from him.

Chrome: Shark! (smiles) Right!

Shark met up with his sister who seemed surprised at her brother's actions headed with him towards the gate as it appeared she was also going with Kaito and Shark.

Rio: Ryoga, why did you all lie to Yuma? Also I never expected you to give good advice.

Shark: The last thing Yuma needs is to fight another battle right now, also I owe Yuma this much he helped me when you were injured, and I know how painful losing your sister even for a moment could be.

Rio: Sister?

Shark: I will tell you latter, c'mon Kaito is waiting.

**Author's Note**: The Infinitia have become the newest threat and their arrival has not only confused Yuma and company but opened the door to so many questions in Yuma's head. The next chapter will feature the debut of Haru's powers from the Book of Wind and Tsuna takes on the Barian Emperor Vector. Finally the identity of the Infinitia King will be revealed along with the next Book of Origin. Finally the credit for the characters goes to their respective creators. The Arch Infinitia along with the concept is an original idea. The names come from Hearthstone and credit to the names of the Arch-Infinitia go to Blizzard.


	5. The Barian Ambush! Vector's Plan Begins

**The Barian Ambush! Vector's Plan Begins**.

Thanks to Yuma and Chrome unknowing and unwilling cooperation the Arch-Infinitia, the elite warriors of the Infinitia King are free. Yuma and Chrome were easily defeated by the weakest of them Rexxar and to make matters worse Kotori arrival set free the Ouroboros Infinitia Jaina and now with the court reunited the return to the king to await the Infinitia King's orders.

Jaina: We have returned my King

King: Excellent, so I trust you were able to free yourselves from your prisons.

Jaraxxus: Yes, thanks to Origin's grandson and his foolishness.

King: (angrily) Origin!

Jaraxxus: Sir, please calm down.

Ysera: Speaking of troublesome company, how is the little brat?

King: Stubborn as usual but she has no choice but to submit to my will or else her brother will pay the price.

Rexxar: I see that is why Yuma is still alive

King: Yes, Yuma life has more than one use.

Ysera: Brother, I still find it baffling that she is still considers that boy family.

Anduin: Yes but only the boy. I don't think she will hesitate to kill anyone else

Jaina: Hmm, through my experience there is something about Yuma that commands loyalty.

King: Enough! I am happy to see you all alive but right now we have business to get to. SHAMIRA I DEMAND YOUR PRESCENCE!

Not a sound could be heard from the palace. The Palace itself appeared as the stars and the galaxies of the universe were encased in the palace. Suddenly footsteps could be heard as Shamira approached the Palace doors. Shamira appearance was very regal. She wears her hair in a braided style with a headdress, and long light blue dress. Her attire is similar to that of a priestess.

Shamira: Why do you summon me Malfurion?

Rexxar: How dare you address our king in such a tone and with such a lack of respect?

Malfuiron: Let it go Rexxar. Shamira I would like for you to bestow to my court the ascended Infinitia Force.

Shamira: Are you sure they are capable? If they absorb the Books of Origin along with the Ascended Infinitia Force who knows what could happen to their bodies.

Jaina: Listen Shamira it would be wise not to underestimate us.

Shamira: Jaina is your name right? Has the king told you why he uses me as a conduit for power?

Malfurion: Shamira (angrily)

Shamira: (sarcastically) But my king shouldn't your subjects know what they are getting into?

Malfurion: Grr! Proceed

Shamira: Jaina, within my body I house the power of the Infinitia, Astral, and Barian Realms dating back 4 billion years.

Malfurion: Impossible! How were you gifted with such power, only the Numeron Code possessing greater power than you unless you're the Devourer!

Shamira: No, if I was the Devourer I would killed all of you already, I am simply just special. I can harness these ancient powers and bestow them upon you. Turning you into Perfect Infinitia, an Infinitia that has absorbed the power of all three realms and harmonized with the power of the five books of Origin can become these Infinitia. And let's face it you guys need this power because the only reason Yuma lost is because he hasn't harmonized with the Infinitia he's absorbed.

Jaraxxus: I see you put a lot of trust in the boy, I guess I should pay him a visit before his power becomes too much to handle.

Malfurion: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!

Jaraxxus: But my lord you heard the girl, it's only a matter of time before Yuma harmonizes with the other Infinitia!

Malfurion:The boy is instrumental in keeping Shamira cooperative? He will become disposable soon. How many did he absorb, obviously not counting you guys.

Shamira: (chuckles) You let Yuma absorb all of you.

Rexxar: Shut up you insolent brat! (slaps her across the face) Don't forget you're are prisoner

Shamira gave a malicious stare to Rexxar while holding her cheek and for a brief moment Rexxar couldn't move. Malfurion looked at Shamira and she averted her gaze. Rexxar was stunned to see the gravity of her power and didn't look in her direction again.

Malfurion: Answer my question?!

Jaraxxus: He absorbed every Infinitia on earth including Checker Face.

Malfurion: I see and Origin recently paid him a visit as well, so Yuma is a possible threat but without the books he shouldn't be too hard to handle. Besides Yuma has yet to learn to the greatest power available to the Infinitia. The ability to weaponize one's soul and that knowledge is locked away in the fifth Book of Origin, the Book of Void.

Jaina: Yes but if Yuma obtains the Book of Void, he will obtain that knowledge

Jaraxxus: I see so obviously being sealed in the girl hasn't affect your knowledge on matters

Jaina: Sorry but I am still the second in command Jaraxxus!

Malfurion: That is no longer the case, thanks to Shamira you need to have all five books in your possession not just the Book of Void, to obtain the ability to weaponize a soul.

The court of Malfurion continued their conversation as Shamira departed and headed back towards the library, where she stayed. As she entered the room it was pitch black. She took a deep breath and her eyes began glowing. The room lit up as all the books illuminated as millions of books in several different lights shined throughout the room. She approached a glowing blue book and within the book she saw Kaito, Shark and Rio heading to the past and a smile appeared on her face.

Shark: So Kaito, how are going to tell who is Barian and who is friendly

Kaito: It's been programmed in the D-Gazers. All of the Barians give off a residual energy that is easily traceable, so naturally if the Dying Will Flames are corrupted by it then we will be able to see it.

Rio: So where's are first stop?

Kaito: We are going to see Yuni, I think you will like her since both of you are very good at concealing your powers.

Kaito, Shark, and Rio arrived just outside Yuni's house, unaware they were being watch by someone. The shadow in the trees informed someone over a radio that Kaito, Shark and Rio arrived but Yuma wasn't present. Shark and Rio both felt something was off as Kaito attempted to locate Yuni. He found Yuni in her room.

Kaito: Found her; well let's go introduce ourselves shall we.

Shark: Right, Rio go meet with Yuni I have somewhere I have to be

Kaito: Me too. I have to pay Verde a visit. Orbital!

Orbital: Right away sir!

Orbital transformed into flight mode and Kaito flew away. Shark headed back towards the city and Rio headed into the house. She instantly greeted by Gamma and he demanded to know her intention. Rio was taken aback by Gamma's appearance.

Rio: Hello, my name is Rio Kamishiro and I am here to see Yuni I am a friend of Yuma I belive you know him.

Gamma: (Angrily) I know Yuma as well. Okay you will find Miss Yuni is in her room. Up the stairs and four doors down you will find her.

Rio: Thank you.

Rio approached Yuni's room as when Yuni saw her; she welcomed her into her house then asked for her identity.

Rio: Oh that's right I was sick when Ryoga and Yuma came to this time. Well I'm Rio Kamishiro I am Ryoga's sister. We come for your help Yuni.

Yuni: Our help? The Barians have invaded our time as well. They are possessing everyone we barely know whose are ally and whose are enemies.

Rio: Don't worry about figuring who is who because thanks to Kaito we can see them and not to alarm you but… (whispers) We are surrounded!

Yuni: You mean everyone in this house is?

Rio: Yes, but act natural they haven't received their orders yet. Let's get Tsuna and whoever isn't possessed and get you guys out of here.

Yuni: One question Rio.

Rio: Sure ask anything?

Yuni: How is Yuma? He doesn't feel well even from this time period.

Rio: Wait you can feel Yuma?

Yuni: In a strange way yes, we are sort of spirit siblings

Rio: He has another one?

Yuni: Excuse me?

Rio: Nothing.

Rio and Yuni attempted to leave the mansion but they were met outside by Gokudera. Rio didn't know who he was and was immediately hostile. She appeared in front of Gokudera and he felt what he thought was a blade in his stomach

Gokudera: Whoa, calm down I'm friendly Yuni please vouch for me.

Yuni: Rio, calm down, he's Tsuna's right hand man and best friend Gokudera Hayato.

Rio: Oh okay, I am Rio Kamishiro, Shark's sister friend of Yuma's

Gokudera nodded nervously and Rio returned next to Yuni's side. Gokudera did attempt to flirt with Rio but he got nowhere instead he escorted them to Tsuna's house but Rio was still uneasy about his presence. She subtly activated Kaito's program. Her suspicions were confirmed but she opted to let it play out. Meanwhile Kaito arrived at Verde's lab and found several pieces of destroyed lab equipment.

Kaito: Hey, Verde! Guess who won the little competition. Verde!

Orbital: Master Kaito there appear to be no signs of life.

Kaito: Someone didn't want us here or it was a trap.

The door sealed behind him and the lights began flickering. Kaito seemed annoyed at the situation. He activated his Photon Mode and the room illuminated with his energy. As the shadows parted a figure itself, it was Takeshi Yamamoto.

Kaito: Yamamoto, why are you here? Where's Verde?

Yamamoto: How should I know, I came here to pick you guys up. You're looking for Tsuna right?

Kaito: Funny, except one thing I wasn't looking for Tsuna!

Kaito formed a spear of Photon energy and threw it in Yamamoto's direction. Yamamoto shocked that Kaito saw through his ploy quickly drew his swords and cut through the spear.

Yamamoto: Shit! How did you know?

Kaito: Give me credit, you really think we are all like Yuma. Some of us do come prepared.

Yamamoto: That means!

Kaito: Yes we know who is a Barian and who isn't

Yamamoto: (wicked smile) It doesn't matter with my Enhance Dying Will I will tear through you like paper.

Kaito: Go ahead and try.

Yamamoto attempted to use his flames but they wouldn't activate. Kaito smiled as Yamamoto attempted to activate his box weapon and his Cambio Forma.

Yamamoto: What did you do?

Kaito: You should have attacked me while it was still dark. Now my Photon energy fills this place and in it Dying Will Flames cannot prosper. So you have one choice Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: Duel

Kaito: Yes.

Meanwhile, Shark arrived at Mukuro's place of living and he was happy to see Mukuro wasn't controlled by the Barian. Shark explained the situation to Mukuro who seemed almost happy about the developments.

Mukuro: Don't get me wrong I am concerned about what's going on. Things have just been quite dull.

Shark: Well things are about to get a lot more interesting, we have two enemies heading towards us right now.

Mukuro: Two but my illusion bubble has only picked up one.

Shark: That's because one of them is an illusionist I believe its Viper.

Mukuro: Hmm, this Barian Power must be something.

Shark: Nothing I can't handle.

Mukuro: Get down!

Mukuro pulled Shark down to the ground as a shot came from the distance. Shark looked up and realized there were three enemies. Mukuro activated his flames and casted a mist so thick that it separated him and Shark along with the attackers. Shark found himself confronted with a Barian Possessed Lal Mirch uncursed and fully powered! Mukuro found himself in a similar predicament against Viper.

Shark: Oh this is interesting so the Barian Crest can even possess Arcobaleno. I see you're not interested in dueling me. So I have to fight you.

Lal Mirch: I see, you must have some formidable bite if you think you can take me on.

Shark: Oh you will be surprised on what I can do.

Mukuro: I see this Barian Crest also places you in the state were you at your most powerful.

Viper: Correct.

Mukuro: Interesting but I have no desire to be anyone's puppet Viper. Now let us see who, is the true master of illusions in this time period!

Mukuro and Viper squared off against one another, while Shark was dodging every attack thrown by Lal Mirach. He managed to contact Rio to warn her of the ambush but she was well aware of it as Gokudera along with Yuni and Rio approached Sawada residence.

Rio: Yuni, in a few moments run to Tsuna's house as fast as possible.

Yuni: I am a capable fighter Rio, do not underestimate my skills

Rio: I know you're a good fighter you train for Yuma and lived. As far as I concerned that's all I need to know about your skills but you have to get to Tsuna and protect him because they want to turn him in a Barian slave like the others.

Yuni: Gokudera we have to hurry, Tsuna is in danger.

Gokudera: I know (wicked smile) Soon Vector will have you as well Yuni-chan

Rio: Knew it

Rio lept towards Gokudera and both fighters rolled on the ground before resetting their positions. Yuni like Rio planned ran towards Tsuna's house but the commotion caused Tsuna to come outside. Tsuna was confused as to why Gokudera was attacking a girl but Yuni explained everything then Tsuna attempted to help but he was blocked by Rio, who erected a wall of ice in front of them.

Tsuna: Ice Flames?

Rio: You'll find out soon, so Gokudera I heard Yuma kicked your ass in one punch, how long you think you last against me?

Gokudera: You're not Yuma and besides the Barian power affords me so much more versatility

Gokudera formed a bow out of pure flames and shot the enhanced arrow at Rio, Rio simply moved to the side but the power that was displayed was impressive as the ground around it was raised and destroyed.

Tsuna: Wow, Gokudera was never that powerful!

Gokudera: Tsuna, I have no need for regular Dying Will Flames as the Barian Crest allows me to use all seven Dying Will Flames at once this girl doesn't stand a chance against me.

Rio: Shark told me you were an upstanding guy but you talk too much for my taste so if you don't mind I going to shut you up now.

Rio stood still for a moment and began channeling her own energy. It was light blue in color back in Shamira's library one of the books began glowing light blue as well. A smile appeared on Shamira's face as she observed Rio's use of the power she granted her.

Shamira: Foolish Barian, become the first witnesses to the birth of a new power one that pacifies the Dying Will Flames. The Waters of Unity, Rio's bond with her brother makes is the source of her strength

Rio created a circle around her feet and she appeared next to Gokudera who was shocked at her speed and as he turned around she delivered a punishing punch into his liver causing him to collapse on the ground. Rio stood above him and waved her hair then looked at him with disappointment

Gokudera: (breathing heavily) That really hurt.

Rio: Wow, you suck that was just a love tap. If I hit you with full strength you think you would have been hit with one of Yuma's Shinha techiniques.

Gokudera: Hehehehe, did you really think I would fire an arrow like that not expecting you to dodge it! The explosion from that arrow was a mixture of Storm Flames mixed with Cloud Flames. So every particle of that explosion has become an arrow.

Tsuna: Wait, where are they *looks up* Oh no!

Gokudera snapped his fingers and the rain of arrows came crashing down on Rio. Gokudera stood up as endless arrows fell on her. He started walking towards Tsuna with a smirk on his face.

Gokudera: What's a matter Tsuna, surprised with my new attack Machine Gun Arrow! Tsuna join the Barian and gain this power

Tsuna: Gokudera, I will free you from this brainwashing.

Rio: I told you I got this!

Gokudera: What!

Rio: That was cute but expected. Now Gokudera let me show you a technique with a name attached to it.

Gokudera was still puzzled on how Rio blocked his attack but he didn't have time to worry about that as the area around them became frigid. Gokudera tried to conjure another arrow but his hands became frost bitten. Then in an instant Rio appeared behind him with a smile across her face

Rio: Wait for it!

Gokudera: What?

Behind Rio was a giant Wolf that bit into Gokudera and tossed him aside as it ran back into Rio's body. Gokudera suffered a high amount of damage but he was still living.

Rio: The technique I just used on you was called Fenrir!

Gokudera: H-How did you block my attack!

Rio: Your in my field, you should have attacked me the moment you met me. Since you didn't I had time to construct a very elaborate snow globe with the use of this card. So I can freely manipulate the ice and snow here to my whim. So it was easy for me to block your attack

Vector: My-My, this won't do!

A bright red orb crashed through from the sky shattering the field created by Rio. The resulting explosion from Vector's arrival scattered everyone around the house. Vector appeared to them wearing a cloak.

Yuni: You're the Barian Emperor that has possessed all of our friends!

Vector: No need for a charade but Tsuna I would like to thank for chasing away Miseal for me! I am the Barian Emperor Vector! To answer your question yes I am as to why *puts his finger in front his face* That is my little secret

Rio: Why are you here?

Vector: Simple because the game board is moving and I came to collect my pieces but I need one more piece.

Vector looked towards Tsuna and Yuni. Tsuna stared back at Vector was a determined glare. Vector began laughing as he awaited Tsuna and Yuni's move. Both of them activated their new flames and their new forms impressed Vector. Tsuna's Miracle Dying Will Flames gave him a crown of flames along with a long cape made of fire. Yuni new form contained a circlet around her head made of white fire and her hands and feet were coated with the white flame.

Vector: Wow, the flames of Miracles and Certainty! That is impressive! So come at me then.

Yuni: With Pleasure!

Tsuna: Yuni wait!

Yuni disappeared from sight and reappeared above Vector with her sword Nightbloom in hand. She plunged her sword towards Vector. He dodged it but his robe was slightly ripped because of it. Her ruthless attacks didn't hit but she succeeded in getting Vector excited. Then Vector attempted to grab her but he missed providing the opening she needed to stab him.

Vector: That was very good girl! Yuni was it?

Yuni: (pulls gun in his face) Face certain death! *glowing*

Vector: You excite me! *yells* YUNI-CHAN!

Yuni pulled her trigger on her gun and several energy burst fired at close range at Vector. Rio and Tsuna were surprised at Yuni's swiftness, Tsuna couldn't believe that Yuni developed her powers to such a level that she was able to damage an enemy that they deemed too strong but when the smoke cleared Vector was still standing without a scratch on his robe.

Vector: *claps* You really had me there I thought I was dead but then I remembered that you are not even close to my level.

Yuni: Impossible, The Flames of Certainty guarantees your death. Every being's death is certain no matter what it is so how are you alive.

Vector: *laughs* Because Yuni-chan there is one restriction to those flames you aren't aware of. *appears in front of her* The death is only guaranteed if the user has even the smallest chance of defeating their opponent guess what that means.

Yuni: I-I have no chance of defeating you.

Vector: *lifts her in the air by her hands* Bingo! Now let me show you the power of a Barian Emperor!

Vector opened his left palm and formed a black orb with purple lightning surrounding it. Tsuna immediately jumped into action, firing his X-Burner at maximum power at Vector's direction. The fire enveloped Vector leaving his the hand that was holding Yuni unaffected.

Tsuna: Got you, my flame doesn't have a restriction so that at least hurt you.

Vector: Keep dreaming! I'm perfectly fine; by the way even miracles have a restriction on them. The miracle your flame granted you was destroying my orb. Now I'm going to collect my final piece.

Vector tossed Yuni aside and dashed towards Tsuna but just as he was about to strike Tsuna with the Barian Crest, a squall of wind struck Vector in his stomach, sending him spinning into a wall. Back in the Infinitia realm Shamira was smiling as another shelf of books were glowing green indicating the activation of the Book of Wind. When Tsuna looked up he saw Haru standing in front of him.

Tsuna: Haru!

Haru: Well, now you know my secret Tsuna.

Vector: Well isn't this nice, whelp I'm calling it a day but before I do, I will leave you all with a parting gift. Barian Crest restriction Level 2 unseal, now enjoy the show!

Haru, Rio, Tsuna and Yuni: Huh!

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lal Mirch, and Viper all began screaming as the crest on their heads became visible. Shark and Kaito were at a loss for words as the several pillars of Dying Will Flames appeared around Namimori.

Gokudera: BARIAN CAMBIO FORMA!

Back in the Verde's lab, in an unspecified turn in their duel Kaito had successfully whittled down Yamamoto life points to 2000 when Vector lifted the restriction on his powers and he to bared witness to the Barian Cambio Forma. As for the two Arcobaleno Shark and Mukuro had something far worse than corrupted Vongola gear, Lal Mirch and Viper had in their possession their own Regalia

Mukuro: Regalia, but how?

Shark: Let's not worry about the how and why? Instead, worry about the third guy shooting at us from a distance.

Author's Note: That concludes Chapter 5, I will try to release a chapter every week. The plot will begin to pick up now, since I have introduced all of the OC characters in this story. Yamamoto will debut his Cxyz and also I will tease the creation of a new Vongola Gear.


	6. Barian Cambio Forma!

Barian Cambio Forma!-The Deadliest Female Combination

Vector's plan for Namimori has entered its climax after ambushing Rio, Kaito, and Shark as soon as they arrived in Namimori from the future. Initially their new powers proved overwhelming for the corrupted Dying Will Flames users but Vector has unleashed a whole new level of power and has unlocked chaotic new forms of the Dying Will Flames.

Gokudera: BARIAN CAMBIO FORMA!

Uri emerged from Gokudera's side, with the Barian Crest prominent on her head. She merged with Gokudera creating an armor of bones along with a gatling gun apparatuses on each arm. In the center of the armor was the Barian Crest along with seven orbs, each orb representing a color of a Dying Will Flame.

Gokudera: Tsuna, this is Leopardo di Caos Tempesta! So which one of you wants to taste my new power?

Meanwhile Yamamoto was undergoing a similar transformation. A corrupted Kojirou and Jirou merged with Yamamoto, creating a Shogun like armor with a demonic face-plate covering his face. The swords appeared directly fused into his armor and hands. The swords transformed on his arm into a duel disk and then he conducted his draw.

Yamamoto: Now Kaito, the true battle begins! DRAW!

Back at Mukuro Land, Shark faced off against Lal Mirch. Lal was surprised that Shark was proving more than a match for Lal Mirch's increase power. She used many different CQC attacks but Shark avoided them all. Her continuous missing created frustration to rise in Lal Mirch.

Lal Mirch: Kid, you're a real pain in the ass, you know that!

Shark: I try, but it seems to me that the Arcobaleno are overrated. I thought you could at least lay a finger on me.

Lal Mirch: Keep talking kid, but apparently Yuma didn't tell you everything. Like what my box animal does.

Shark looked behind him and saw a massive centipede bearing down on him. Shark quickly side stepped and revealed a trap of water underneath where he stepped and as the pincers from the centipede attempted to stab him, the centipede was devoured by a Shark made of water.

Lal Mirch: Hmm, Rain Flames huh, but this seems different than usual.

Shark: That is because it is not fire, this is actually water.

Lal Mirch: No matter it's not like you actually accomplished anything look.

When Shark turned around he saw several cloud centipedes behind him and to make matters worse Lal was holding her hand in the air like if she was waiting to confirm a shot. Shamira seemed upset that Shark and Rio weren't using the Water of Unity to its fullest potential until Rio sensed Shark was in danger. She called out her brother's name at the same moment Lal commanded several shots from a distant sniper at Shark.

Shark: Rio?

A wall of ice appeared in front of Shark and absorbed the attack. The centipedes all attacked Shark at once but Shark began to notice that every time he blocked a shield of water blocked his hands and body. Shamira grew excited at Shark's progress.

Shamira: Oh my! Shark has inherited the perfect defense. No attack can touch him now and Rio is his inspiration huh. That's beautiful! The brother that will protect his sister at all cost and vice versa has given birth the Book of Waters' strongest power the Holy Water Shield.

Shark: A shield? I get it but that means if my powers are active that means Rio is in trouble.

An image of Gokudera transformation flashed through Shark's eyes. Sensing his sister in danger Shark began his counter attack charging head first into the centipedes completely ignoring the sniper fire. Everytime he threw a punch a veil of water formed around his hand and turned into a shark. Each punch began devouring the centipedes. Lal Mirch was at a loss of what was happening. Shark looked in her direction and his aura actually made her take a step backwards.

Shamira: What truly makes the Holy Water Shield terrifying is that the more attacks it absorbs the stronger its user gets, it is the ultimate shield. Shark and Rio will only grow in strength the longer they are in sync. This woman only has a short time, but the one they call Gokudera is actually worrying me since Rio is still having a hard time with him.

Shark: Lal Mirch, I am sorry but my sister needs me.

Shark appeared in front of Lal Mirch, she tried to fight back but the Holy Water Shield created pockets of water wherever she punched. Shark the tightened his fist and punched Lal Mirch across the face knocking her out instantly. He then reached down and crushed the crest that was on her head. He then headed towards the ridge were the sniper fire was coming from. He found Colonnello with a cloud centipede on his spine. He ripped the spine out and freed Colonnello from his control.

Mukuro: Glad to see Shark wrapped up his fight so easily.

Viper: That's true but Lal Mirch underestimated her opponent and paid for it. I take you very seriously and by now you realize the power the Barian has given me.

Mukuro: I see you have casted non-stop Uroboros which leads me to believe that you have discovered a more powerful technique.

Viper: You know me well, actually I have and since Lal Mirch has fallen, I have no choice but to use it now.

Mukuro appeared in bad shape, the constant barrage of Uroboros illusions as well as being under Viper Mirage R left Mukuro in a dire situation. Viper began preparing his ultimate illusion and Mukuro began preparing his counter attack.

Viper: NOW! FIEND FUSION! Prepare to be torn apart by the beasts of hell!

Fiend Fusion caused the Uroboros illusions to fuse with demonic energy transforming them into Wurms. These massive demons towered over Mukuro, who could only look on in terror. Viper then called out his attack dubbing it Wurm Wrath!

Viper: Huh, this noise OH NO!

Mukuro: Got you, next time don't talk so much!

His illusions exploded, at the same moment Shark appeared in front of Mukuro and shield him from the explosion. Several gashes appeared on Viper instantly rendering him unconsciousness. Shark appeared in front of him and removed the Crest from his head as well. All three Arcobaleno were defeated, sensing this Vector didn't seem to care instead he casually tossed their defeat aside.

Vector: My, my, your friends are something, defeating three Arcobaleno all enhanced with my Barian Crest.

Tsuna: Underestimating anyone in this time or Yuma's is a foolish mistake.

Vector: Then again, those Arcobaleno don't have nearly the same power as Gokudera or Yamamoto do.

Tsuna: You got Yamamoto too!

Vector: Did I say that? Then again who else have I possessed because you want to know the beautiful thing about it, huh Tsuna!

Tsuna: You're a monster and a coward

Vector: I'm the coward, yet you stand behind Haru! Why?

Tsuna: Grrr!

Haru: Tsuna wait, he's goading you

Vector: Yuni is still within my reach are you going to let me grab her again! How about this I turn her into a Barian! Wouldn't that sound fun! HAHAHAHAHA!

Tsuna screamed in frustration as his power exploded behind Haru. Tsuna charged in with a fully powered Miracle Flames. His body was engulfed in the flames giving him the appearance of living flame. He attacked Vector mercilessly, but Vector dodged every attack. Meanwhile Rio was trying her very best to stave off Gokudera's assault. Dodging stick after stick of dynamite, but Rio could only dodge for so long as Gokudera revealed a horrifying ability. Rio turned back to see that the Dynamite was coming in both directions. The dynamite appeared out miniature portals created by Gokudera's arrows.

Vector: You didn't think that the Crest would enhance their Dying Will Flames did you; they also have the power of Barian as well.

Rio: That includes dimension manipulation. Damnit!

Gokudera: And combined with my intelligence there is no way you could escape me!

Rio tried charging straight at Gokudera but a wall of dynamite appeared in front her and the kickback from the explosion sent her flying into a nearby tree. She looked up and saw several more sticks of dynamite above her. She quickly rolled out the way the explosion when she looked up she saw Gokudera smiling.

Rio: What's so funny?

Gokudera: *snaps his fingers* Pure Ruin Flame!

Rio instantly encase by millions of orbs of light, the light began growing in intensity until they exploded. The silent explosion rose high in the air creating a pillar of blood red fire high in the air.

Gokudera: No field spells to save you now!

Haru: No, she has me!

Gokudera: What!

When the pillar faded Rio was fine surrounded by a sphere of wind created by Haru. Angered by this Gokudera attempted to attack again but Haru began her counter attack. With her eyes glowing green she twirled around gathering air in her hand, then tossed the two air squalls at Gokudera. Gokudera easily dodged the squalls by moving his head, but Haru's attack wasn't done. The two air squalls formed a large circle around him.

Haru: Spirit's Tempest!

Several tornados formed from the sky and descended on Gokudera with great force. The power of these tornados threatened to destroy the entire city of Namimori. No one could believe that Haru had so much destructive power. Strangely enough the tornados were just concentrated on that point nowhere else. Rio took her opportunity to finish off Gokudera and end this fight.

Rio: Haru, launch me! We're going to finish this.

Haru: Right!

Haru created pockets of wind under Rio's feet and launched her into the air. Rio began riding the tornado until saw Gokudera. Then her ring started glowing and water began surrounding her she manipulated the water to create a sword made out of ice.

Rio: It's over!

Gokudera: Don't underestimate me, you fucking BITCHES! ROOOOAAARRR!

Several dimensional pockets formed within the tornado and Gokudera created one massive bomb within the tornado. The resulting blast sent Rio flying into Haru. Gokudera then surrounded them with more dimensional pockets and continuously bombarded them with explosions. He manipulated the timing of each explosion making it impossible for Haru and Rio to even fight back.

Tsuna: HARU! RIO!

Vector: Oh what's the matter worried, but then again Yuni isn't in a better situation.

Tsuna looked to the side and saw Yuni being levitated off the ground with Vector's free hand. Vector squeezed his hand and Yuni screamed in agony halting Tsuna's advances.

Vector: That's what I love about guys like you; you literally stop when someone precious to you is in danger, I swear it's too easy.

Yuni: Le-Let me GO!

Yuni activated her flames to full power, her flames became pitch-black and like Tsuna she was engulfed in them.

Vector: Oh!

Yuni stormed through and grabbed Vector by the throat; she once again aimed her gun in his face then fired mercilessly at him. She kept shooting in an attempted to drown out his laughter but it continued. Tsuna joined in the fight and Vector seemed overjoyed at the level of frustration and anger. Meanwhile the duel between Kaito and Yamamoto was about to reach its climax

Kaito: 8000

Yamamoto: 2000

Yamamoto's Turn

Kaito: Even though you manage to achieve Cambio Form with the help of Barian it still doesn't help you in your current situation.

Yamamoto: Oh but you see Kaito, I haven't seen what the true power of my deck is! Until Now! First I activate two copies of Six Samurai United! Next I activate my face-down card Double Edged Sword Technique! This card allows me to special summon two fallen Six Samurai to my field! Revive! Legendary Six Samurai Shi-en and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!

Kaito: Hmm, he intends to Xyz summon since none of those monsters can defeat my Photon Wyvern.

Yamamoto: I open the overlay network with these two monsters. Xyz Summon! God's blessing has made his throne absolute! Reign! Heavens Emperor of Jade-Shi-En! (3200/2400)!

Kaito: Not so fast! I activate my trap Photon Squall! If I control a Photon Dragon monster on my side of the field I get to return all of cards on your side of the field to the deck.

Yamamoto: I activate the effect of Heavens Emperor of Jade! Go Absolute Order!

Kaito: My trap card!

Yamamoto: Yes, Shi-En effect is a powerful one indeed you cannot activate Spells or Traps while this card is on the field. Also this card can attack for each of the Xyz materials attached to this card. Furthermore if I have a Six Samurai card in my hand I can attach it to this card as Xyz Material! Care to guess what is the final card in my hand?

Kaito: Damn it!

Yamamoto: I attach Six Scrolls of the Six Samurai to the Jade Emperor! Now my monster attack his Photon Wyvern!

Kaito: Kyaa!

Yamamoto continued his assault by attack him two more times and now Yamamoto had regained the advantage.

Kaito: 800

Yamamoto: 2000

Kaito: Draw! Tch!

Yamamoto: Just give up, you can't defeat me now!

Kaito: I set on monster on the field and end my turn.

Yamamoto: This duel is over! I Draw! *chuckles* Kaito! I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force! Now I reopen the overlay network! Chaos Xyz Change! Renounce the throne blessed by God and embrace the power of the Devil! Xyz Summon! Cxyz Hell's Emperor of Jade Shi-En!

Yamamoto explained Shi-En maintained all the effects it had previously in addition by detaching a Xyz material Shi-En allows Yamamoto to look at his opponent's hand and any spell or traps in his/her hand can be attached to Shi-En as Xyz material. Kaito begrudgingly revealed his hand. His hand had two spells and one trap. In total Shi-En had six Xyz Material allowing him to attack six times.

Kaito: Well, finish it then!

Yamamoto: Alright if you're so willing Hell's Emperor of Jade Shi-En attack his face down card!

The Emperor clad in purple armor attacked the monster with a sword of pitch-black fire. The blade struck the ball of pure light and was surprised that the monster wasn't destroyed. Shi-En repeatedly struck the orb but to no avail.

Kaito: Keep attacking, attack with all of your strength because you will never destroy Consecrated Photon due to its effect!

Yamamoto: You knew!

Kaito: Of course I knew you're a complete amateur; Consecrated Photon effect now activates since your monster can attack six times it must attack Consecrated Photon all six times. I gain a token each time Shi-En successfully attacks Consecrated Photon.

Yamamoto: Now you have a field of tokens along with a monster that cannot attack, remember I have robbed you the use of your spells and traps.

Kaito: I don't need Spells and Traps as long as I have my Galaxy-Eyes! Draw! Got it! I activate the second effect of Consecrated Photon I can increase the attack of all monsters on my field to 2000 ATK. The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Yamamoto: I activate face down card! The King's Order is Absolute! This quick-play spell allows me to negate the effects of any one monster special summon this turn!

Kaito: Hmm, that's a shame but Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon isn't my endgame! I activate the effect of Photon Paladin in my graveyard; by sacrificing two monsters I get to special summon this card back to the field. Revive! Photon Paladin! (LV8/2900/2500). Finally I activate the final effect of Consecrated Photon, allowing me to copy the level of any monster on my side of the field.

Yamamoto: Your Xyz monster but Yuma told me you solely rely on Galaxy-Eyes!

Kaito: He's right but what he didn't tell you is that my strongest Galaxy-Eyes is an XYZ monster! Now open the overlay network with these three Level 8 monsters! "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend My very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (4500ATK)

Yamamoto: Neo Galaxy-Eyes! (Fearful) I cannot fail!

Kaito: This battle is over, Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon I activate your effect! By detaching a Xyz material I can detach all of the Xyz materials from all other monsters on the field and gain 500 atk from each of them! (Neo Galaxy-Eyes (4500 7500)

Just as Kaito was about the hand down the killing blow, Verde appeared very angry and wearing a glove of some sort, Yamamoto turned back in fear as Verde with an insane look in his eye activated the gloves.

Verde: If you thought you can destroy my lab and harm me with no consequences, then I must reevaluate who is the stupidest member of the Vongola Family. Suffer and die!

Kaito: Verde Wait!

A large lightning ball fired out of the gloves shorting out anything it touched and instantly eradicating it. Yamamoto took his opportunity to escape and he created a hole in the roof then escaped out of it. Kaito on the other hand didn't move and stood there as the ball approached him. It shorted out just short of touching him.

Verde: (smirks) How did you know it wouldn't reach you?

Kaito: Simply because it's you.

Verde: (slighted) It's good to see you, I take that means Cathy cracked Time Travel.

Kaito: It's not perfect but yeah.

Verde: I know why you are here, I have already compiled a list of everyone that Barian has possessed, and you will find some interesting names in that list.

Kaito: Hmm, your right some of these names are interesting but I need your help for another matter.

Verde: Oh?

Kaito: Yes, I am pretty sure that you have been creating technology to fight Infinitia such as Yuma.

Verde: Kaito, you have to stop because I'm beginning to think you are a mind reader.

Kaito: Enough sarcasm, there is something worse than the Barian out there. These Arch-Infinitia are something that not even Yuma can handle.

Verde: Judging by the desperation in your voice these things are a lot more powerful than Yuma no Checker Face was huh.

Kaito: Not Yuma, Origin.

Verde: You mean the thing that created the Arcobaleno in the first place. There are more of them.

Kaito: Thank goodness Origin is still an exception.

Verde: Fine I will help you I look forward to seeing what the future holds for a brilliant mind like myself.

Kaito and Verde headed towards Rio, who still under barrage from Gokudera's attack but they manage to shield themselves long enough for Haru and Rio to come up with a plan to fight him.

Gokudera: *evil smile* What's a matter Rio! No more quips or witty sarcasm

Rio took a breath and her whole body began cooling down immensely until she appeared blue in the skin. Haru was amazed at Rio's abilities and simply stood as Rio stood amidst the explosions unaffected by them all of the sudden.

Rio: Too bad, my brother is nearby and he is lending me his power.

Gokudera: Shark is your brother right, I'll be sure to blow him up next.

Rio: No, you see that is not going to happen because right now, I lost all reason to keep you alive.

Tsuna: You can't kill Gokudera

Rio: Sorry Tsuna I am pretty sure he's a good guy but if I am going to save him I have to fight like I always do and that is to kill. I am known as the Ice Queen, my blood has no warmth.

Rio ran straight ahead towards Gokudera. Gokudera fired off several attacks but the projectiles froze as they approached her. She jumped high into the air and swung her leg creating a wave of ice that tore a path straight at Gokudera. He barely managed to dodge it but part of his armor was instantly destroyed.

Gokudera: It seems you forgot something Rio.

Rio: What is that?

Gokudera: As long as I have Dying Will Flames, anything can be explosion including my frozen projectiles.

Rio: What!

Gokudera: Boom

Haru: How about no! Rio, hold your breath!

Rio took a deep breath, as Haru's eyes turned green once again a wave of air passed through the battlefield. Gokudera notice that no explosion would occur when it passed through and then when the wave hit him he began struggling for air.

Gokudera: You took the air away but *gasps* why?

Haru: Only way to stop you! Now I will end it! Spirit's Tempest!

Gokudera: When did she! *self* During the explosions those girls were setting me up the whole time. Gyaaahhhh!

Vector saw his pawn in trouble and immediately stopped his fight against Tsuna and Rio and saved Gokudera.

Vector: Oh well not bad for a test run but I'm afraid I've tapped the well.

Tsuna: Give us back our friends

Vector: No! They are integral to my plans besides I have to introduce the other members of my little family. Ta Da!

One by one several lights appeared behind Vector and each person made Tsuna angrier and angrier. The first one that appeared was Dino followed by Yamamoto, Basil, Adelheid, Enma, Hibari and finally Gokudera who regain consciousness.

Vector: Isn't this grand Tsuna! I am pretty sure that all of these people mean something to you.

Tsuna: So Byakuran and the others was just a distraction

Vector: I need growth Tsuna; these people possess growing Dying Will Flames as you call it. Most of you are already at your limit in power that is why all of the Arcobaleno are useless to me. I will be leaving you now if you need to find me you know where I'll be. Oh and Yuni it was fun fighting you see you soon.

Vector laughed manically as he disappeared into a portal with several of Tsuna's former friends and allies. Tsuna grinded his teeth in seething rage as Shark and Kaito arrived. Yuni took notice of Tsuna's flames.

Yuni: His flames they are slowly changing? They are becoming dark

Tsuna: Kaito, how soon can we go to Yuma's time period?

Kaito: As soon as you're ready

Tsuna: Give me 1 hour

Yuni tried to console Tsuna but he just walked right past her without so as much as a look. Rio approached Yuni and reassured her that Tsuna will be fine. Haru had another thought about Tsuna, the Winds of Emotion allowed Haru access to others emotions and all she felt from Tsuna was seething hatred.

Shark: Rio, are you okay?

Rio: Fine, just a bit tired, hey Haru we make a good team you and I

Haru: Yeah, but your powers were they given to you by a girl

Rio: Yup, I believe her name was Shamira.

Shark: The only thing that bothers me about that girl is that she has seen everyone but Yuma.

Haru: Don't worry about her relationship with Yuma; she will never harm Yuma she loves way too much. Kind of like you with your sister.

Shark: Haru, please if it's possible respect my privacy.

Haru: Touchy.

Shamira: Well, it seems everything is wrapped up here. So I should get ready *giggles* I can't wait to see him.

Shamira shifted the book's sight to Yuma and saw him with Kotori. A hint of jealously came over her and Chrome hugged him from behind causing Shamira's eye to twitch. She closed the book and cleared her throat. She took several books from their shelves and placed them in a bag. Then she twirled around changing her appearance. She now was wearing white sleeveless cloak, long black socks, a white skirt and white boots.

Jaina: Where are you off too?

Shamira: Who you think watches over all the other Infinitia souls?

Jaina: You're dressed like you're going on a date.

Shamira: My brother wouldn't allow it

Jaina: He's not your brother; you both do not share a mother.

Shamira: Touchy. Oh I get it!

Jaina: Get what?

Shamira: Maybe your vessel's love for Yuma wasn't her own but yours

Jaina: Disgusting, saying I fell for a phoenix of all things

Shamira: Oh then never mind just a thought, see you later then

Shamira left without a second thought and Jaina was powerless to do anything about it.

**Author's Note**: This is the end of Chapter 6. Shamira's plan for Yuma will be revealed along with Vector's. To be honest Vector's plan for Yuma will stay true to the anime including turning Astral evil for a moment but I will add a twist. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	7. Reunited! Yuma Learns the Truth

**Reunited! Yuma learns the Truth**

The Barian Invasion of Namimori has come to a close. Vector's plan to kidnap several members of the Vongola had succeeded despite Kaito, Shark and Rio's aid. Tsuna now seething with rage thinks only of revenge against the manipulative Barian Vector. Meanwhile Shamira has made her plans to seek out Yuma and leave the Infinitia realm to find him.

Yuni: Tsuna, are you okay?

Tsuna: No, Yuni I am far from okay my friends were taken from me right under my nose and I knew nothing about it. For all I know Gokudera and the others could have been under Barian control for months know.

Kaito: If you wish to know, they were under the Barian Vector's control for about two weeks.

Yuni: That's before even Miseal was here

Kaito: Miseal was here!

Yuni: I take it you two have met.

Kaito: Miseal and I have a score to settle.

Tsuna: Those Barian have they possessed anyone you cared about.

Kaito: Yes but not the extend Vector has with your friends but Tsuna I must warn you there is a larger threat than the Barian.

Yuni: Kaito, does this have to do with Yuma? Recently I felt Yuma in great pain and heard him screaming out a girl's name. I believe it was Shamira.

Shark: *coughs* Shamira is his sister

Yuni: I thought Yuma only had one sister

Rio: It's complicated but Shamira is an Infinitia like him

Tsuna: Wait, there is more them I thought Checker Face killed them all.

Kaito: Yes and no. Checker Face and the Arcobaleno killed all of the Infinitia on earth but they exist in another realm called the Infinitia Realm. They do not possess physical bodies to my understanding those that possess physical bodies are called Infinitia. But these Infinitia were all stronger than Yuma.

Yuni: How much stronger?

Rio: The gap is in incredibly wide, and to make matters worse Kotori's Ouroboros Infinitia was one in a class of Infinitia called Arch-Infinitia and she was freed along with the others

Tsuna: What do you mean freed?

Kaito: Yuma, in a desperate bid to combat the Barian attempted to devour the Infinitia souls collected by Checker Face and inadvertently freed the Arch-Infinitia.

Tsuna seemed very annoyed at Yuma's actions but immediately changed the subject. Yuni noticed all of these things with Tsuna but decided not to address it. Once they were ready Kaito contacted Cathy and she opened the gate for them to return back. Verde was impressed as he, Tsuna, Yuni and Reborn walked through the gate. When Kaito returned he was greeted with a hug by Cathy causing an awkward moment amongst the crew.

Kaito: *clears throat* Cathy, I'm fine

Cathy: You don't understand I forgot to adjust some settings on your photon mode. Give me your jacket!

Kaito: Why?

Cathy: Just give it to me

Kaito: No!

Cathy: Take it off!

Everybody comically ignored their bickering. Everyone was impressed with Cathy's lab. Verde began tinkering with various things with drew Cathy's ire. She chased him around the lab. Yuni began exploring the mansion with Tsuna and the others as Rio escorted them to their rooms.

Yuni: By any chance do you know where Yuma is?

Rio: If I know Yuma considering everything he's been through he's probably with Kotori or in his room.

Tsuna: That comes as no surprise his bond with Kotori should have gotten stronger since Chrome died.

Yuni: Tsuna!

Rio: Chrome died? That's funny because she never leaves Yuma's side in fact I'm pretty sure they live together.

Tsuna: She's alive!

Rio: Was she ever dead?

Reborn: It seems Chrome was a lot craftier than we gave her credit for.

Yuni excused herself from the group and headed towards the exit.

Yuni: (to herself) The reason I asked is because Yuma isn't here he's gone. Kotori is still here along with someone else that's probably Chrome. But Yuma, where are you going?

Yuma was running back towards his house, with a desperate look on his face. Astral popped up to inquire why Yuma was in such a hurry.

Yuma: She's here

Astral: Who's here?

Yuma: Shamira! I thought she was gone but she here I feel her.

Astral: Do you know what she looks like?

Yuma: No

Astral: But I thought you saw her in your vision

Yuma: As I remember her in the past.

Astral: Why did you leave Chrome and the others behind?

Yuma: I didn't leave Chrome and Kotori. Chrome made an illusion to hide their location.

Astral: So I trust they will be joining us soon

Yuma: Yeah.

Yuma's suspicions were correct as Shamira approached the Tsukumo residence. Shamira looked at the place and old memories began playing in her head. Yuma and her playing tag in the attic and playing explorer with his dad's artifacts. The memories bought a smile to her face but then thinking of Yuma's father made her angry but she took a deep breath and focused.

Shamira: If I know Yuma well, he probably left a way that he could get on the roof easily.

She jumped up on the roof and found an entrance into the attic. When she entered, Shamira made her way to the living room where she awaited Yuma's arrival.

Shamira: I'll guess I have to wait.

Akari: Yuma, is that you? Chrome called said that she's on her way.

Shamira: And may I ask is the girl name Chrome to Yuma Onee-san

Akari: Sh-Shamira you can't be here. Dad got rid of you.

Shamira: Yeah, I'm aware of that, he separated me from Yuma and left me in the service of the Infinitia King. Now I've returned to ensure that Yuma kills that man

Akari: I won't let you turn Yuma back to what he was.

Shamira: Can you stop me is that the question?

Akari: ….

Shamira: Thought so

Haru (Yuma's Grandmother): Shamira, how dare you enter this house! Without my consent, you know full well you are not allowed here!

Shamira: I don't want to hear that from you my dear grandmother. You allowed for me and Yuma to be separated!

Haru (Yuma's Grandmother): Don't be foolish, no matter how powerful you've become under his rule you are not strong enough nor durable enough to contain Yuma's murderous intent.

Shamira: I don't care! The only reason I am aware of his existence is because of what happened to Checker Face. I felt that familiar presence so I drove Yuma to absorb the Infinitia through his friend Shingetsu.

Haru (Yuma's Grandmother): You did that, child you have grown foolish your love for your brother has blinded you and being separated from his has made you forget how vicious he truly was. What is it you told Yuma before you left beware the limits of your own power. Shamira, my dear granddaughter I extend to you the same advice.

Akari: Your plan didn't work though even though Yuma absorbed all of the Infinitia he hasn't grown a drop stronger.

Shamira: *laughs* Akari, when has Yuma ever done anything properly he was rushed. I am here to purify the absorption process.

Haru (Yuma's Grandmother): Shamira what is your desire to reunite with Yuma or to kill the King?

Shamira: I want to-to Ugh! Shut UP!

Shamira's eyes shined gold and sent out a wave of pressure sending everyone and everything in the room flying. Suddenly Shamira heard her name yelled from the door, she turned around with great glee as she saw Yuma staring at her with a mixture of joy and hatred.

Yuma: Shamira why? Don't kill them they haven't done anything to you

Shamira: Yuma I am here to tell you the truth. I am pretty sure your two girlfriends will love to hear about the memory you held from them. And Yuma how rude of you introduce them to your dear sister also your little blue friend there

Yuma: Chrome, Kotori she knows. Oh and this is Astral

Astral: Hello Miss Shamira

Shamira: Not surprised I can see you

Astral: I've come to learn not to expect people not to see me.

Shamira: I like him already Yuma, so witty. Anyway to the point Chrome or should I say Airi

Chrome: How did you?

Shamira: I was very close to both Yuma and Airi in fact I really thought they were going to be a thing, then there was the whole Airi's mom being a bitch thing and then Kotori, then you now that I think of it for Yuma being such an ignorant boob he's quite the ladies' man. Eh I don't see the sexual attraction.

Yuma: Shamira, you're doing it again

Shamira: Off-topic right! Sorry Yuma, anyway at around the age of seven I believe he had just become good friends with Kotori. Which I find ironic since it was Yuma's father that gave her family Jaina's Soul in the first place.

Kotori and Yuma: He did what?

Shamira: Kotori, you actually owe your life to Yuma's parents since it was through their intervention you're alive in the first place. The Ouroboros Infinitia was meant to supplement your own soul and allow your life to sustain itself while also serving as a buffer to Yuma's power and a killer if he got out of control but we all know how that ended. Moving on Yuma's parents were observing Yuma's progress as you all know he's a skilled martial artist but what you don't know is that after Yuma killed your kidnappers his parents became worried about my influence on Yuma.

Kotori: Why, Yuma was only like that for that one moment.

Shamira: *laughs* Is that what he has you believe then again he's been like that for seven years, I wonder if you still will hold the same admiration for him if you found out that the Yuma you saw that day is the real Yuma. The Yuma with overwhelming killing intent and value life as little as you value dirt you walk on. That is the real Yuma.

Astral: Yuma is a kind person always helping people even putting his own life on the line to help us.

Shamira: I am not taking that away from Yuma I know he's a kind person but he sparring his enemy's lives is something Yuma never did. He killed every last one of them. Hell I couldn't even beat Yuma at his peak and technically I am the most powerful being in this room.

Chrome: So why have come back?

Shamira: To help Yuma finish what he started! I am here to unleash the full extent of Yuma's murderous intent. He has to help pay back the debt his father gave him when he gave me away so easily.

Haru: Please do not let her do it! If she accomplishes her goal, Yuma will be an unstoppable killing machine, the boy only knew happiness when he was with her and Airi to everyone else he would kill in an instant. Even his own family feared him but this happiness was hollow Yuma's real happiness is here he actually is human don't let her take his kind heart.

Yuma: Is that why you gave her to the king?

Haru: Yuma, your Father had no choice it was you or her!

Yuma: He could have protected us both!

Shamira: Grandmother for being so wise, that was stupid.

Yuma's momentary pause gave Shamira the opening she looked for. In an instant she appeared in front of Yuma and formed a pink energy orb in her hand. She drove the orb deep into his chest revealing his red colored soul.

Shamira: Zexal as well, Yuma you have grown stronger but no more restrictions I will unleash it all! "Himitsu Shinha Akuma Joriku!" (Secret True Supremacy Devil's Landing)

Shamira continued pressing the orb in further as Yuma screamed in agony. Chrome and Kotori tried their best to stop Shamira but she teleported Yuma along with herself to various parts of the house while conducting her ritual. She was eventually forced outside, Astral in one final desperation tied grabbing Shamira but her energy repelled his but he did manage to weaken her. Allowing Chrome to land a successful blow on Shamira's back causing her to break her grip on Yuma.

Astral: No, were too late.

Chrome: What do you mean we broke her grip on Yuma's soul?

Astral: No I can feel it, something is not right.

Everything seemed calm nothing was happening. Shamira grew worried that maybe the attack was to strong for Yuma's soul to handle. Meanwhile Yuni was nearing Yuma's house when she sensed the change in Yuma's soul in her heart. She knelt down in pain and looked skyward as if Yuma was in the sky. She got back up and began running again this time with the Dying Will Flames active.

Astral: Yuma! YUMA!

Yuma: …

Kotori: Yuma?

Thunder began ringing in the sky as the clouds formed a dark cloud around the city. A smile formed on Shamira's face but everyone else was worried at the events that were about to pass. Then in an instant the ground exploded and Yuma rose high in the sky. An image of a Phoenix formed behind his body, but the scope of its size was massive. Jaina, who was observing the fight from Shamira's book, saw the image of the phoenix taking up much of the Earth itself.

Jaina: So this is Yuma's true strength, fucking brat held out on me when Kotori was taken over by that man.

Chrome: Y-Yuma

Yuma: I am Tsukumo Yuma! I alone have mastered the art of combat. My murderous intent shall never fade!

Shamira: That's the brother I remember, now Yuma come down here so we can talk.

Yuma: (smiles) Shamira *appears in front of her* here!

Yuma punched Shamira in the stomach sending her flying into the house, where Akari and his grandmother were. Shamira was baffled as to why Yuma attacked her, all Haru did was laugh at her.

Haru (Yuma's Grandmother): Shamira, child I warned you. You have forgotten that Yuma's true instinct allows him to sense the ill will of others. He didn't attack you when you were younger because your love for him was pure. He will attack anything that harbors ill will towards him or has sinful thoughts about him.

Shamira: My love for Yuma is pure. I don't want to hurt him

Haru: Is it but you better get up. You know he's relentless with his attacks.

Just as Haru prophesized Yuma flew into the room and punched the ground where she was laying. She dodged it barely; Yuma looked up and continued his assault. His attacks were too fast to dodge and all she was able to do was block. The impact of the blows was causing Shamira great pain but she still was able to wrap her head on the exact reason he was attacking her.

Yuma: Shamira, why do you want to use me!

Shamira: Yuma I don't I just wanted to go back to normal

Yuma: Shamira, I hate being manipulated, so why would someone I trust so dearly betray me

Shamira: Betray? Huh?

Without hesitation Yuma swung his foot into her leg causing Shamira's leg to instantly break and it sent her spinning in the air exposing her mid-section to a devastating punch by Yuma sending her through a wall. Shamira instantly healed and Shamira was beginning to get angry herself.

Shamira: You dare use the word betrayal with me! It was your father, who gave me away. It was you who moved on without me! You found happiness and casted me off as a memory and you say I betrayed you.

Shamira crossed both her arms and began gathering energy in her body. Yuma slowly walked towards her unafraid of the fearsome power she's putting out.

Kotori: Chrome, you have to stop him

Chrome: Kotori, I can't we can all die if I don't control it properly

Kotori: Chrome I can't help Yuma right now, you are the only one who can stop them. Nothing could overpower the end of existence.

Shamira rose in the air and unleashed her full power and like Yuma revealed a massive phoenix that covered the other side of the planet. The skies appeared on fire as both Phoenixes clashed on the ground. The impact was so powerful that the skies quaked with every blow. Shamira appeared to have the upper hand outmaneuvering Yuma while inflicting damage to him but everything she did, Yuma just roared off and appeared to be getting stronger.

Shamira: How is that possible, to be able to release that much force without me increasing your powers it's. It's not possible! Yuma, how did you become this strong!

Yuma: UAAAGH

Yuma continued attacking despite the fact Shamira made all of his attacks useless. Yuma became consumed with not only his rage but all of the rage of the Infinitia inside him fueled his attacks. Shamira was baffled that Yuma was able to endure so much pain and suffering.

Shamira: What, what are you? Yuma, what keeps you going? Anger! Rage! or is it something else. Is it Kotori! Chrome! Your friends who can't accept your true nature, a girl too afraid of her own power and won't help you, a faux Infinitia whose only purpose in life was to kill you! Your family, who took away your happiness for the sake of their own mortality? TELL ME YUMA! WHAT IS IT YOU POSSESS THAT I DON"T!

Yuma just roared again and unleashed a massive wave of ice shards at Shamira cutting her skin and exploding behind her. Shamira conjured a mystical blue energy and made several moon shaped blade like projectiles to counter. Yuma punched the ground causing rocks to upheave and block Shamira's attack. In the dust Shamira looked up and Yuma was in her face. He punched her across her face creating a crater in the ground. He kept punching and had no intention of stopping.

Shamira: NO! It doesn't matter what spurs you, why your power never fades because my reason for fighting is just! I will succeed in my endeavor!

In the air Yuma and Shamira appeared as two lights clashing in the air. One blue and the other pink as they clashed higher and higher in the air, suddenly the blue light came crashing down in front of Kotori and Chrome. When the smoke cleared Yuma looked severely hurt.

Shamira: Yuma, that level of Infinitia Force is not nearly enough to hurt me. You will regret underestimating me.

Shamira appeared in front of Kotori and Chrome. She picked up Yuma by the head and flung him in the air. She then instantly appeared on top of him kicked him the face, the punched him the stomach. She then slashed through Yuma at light speed causing several beams of pink light to impale Yuma. Yuma slowly got up which stunned Shamira that he could even move. Yuma came running in and through an obvious punch that Shamira easily dodged.

Shamira: Yuma c'mon you should know better than that unless damn it! Geeeaaahh!

Shamira was blindsided by Yuma's attacks. Several tornado funnels drove deeply into Shamira's spine and pain centers causing her great pain. Shamira finally hit her wits end and casted aside all forms of defense and launched an all-out assault on Yuma. Both Yuma and Shamira matched each other blow for blow the only difference is that Yuma's phoenix was losing a feather after each blow.

Chrome: No, Yuma is dying! Yuma can't die! YUMA!

Chrome majestically flew in their direction and grabbed both of them by the head and slammed them to the ground. Shamira was surprised at Chrome's intervention.

Chrome: Shamira, stop you're killing him

Shamira: I am trying to stop him get out of my way.

Chrome: SHAMIRA! Look at Yuma's phoenix it's lacking feathers is it not.

Shamira: Wh-what happened to Yuma? What happen to his phoenix?

Chrome: He has fought really hard for us and you are not helping. Shamira stop I know you don't want to kill Yuma

Shamira: No of course not, it's just that he's the only one that can help me and the way he was, was so weak.

Chrome: It's my fault I can't control my power and it's only a matter of time before I have to withdraw within myself.

Shamira: Yuma stay down please! I don't want to fight anymore.

Yuma: Sh, Sh, SHAMIRA!

Yuma gave one final roar as his massive phoenix entered his right arm. Yuma's arm gave the appearance of having wings. He appeared in front of Chrome and Shamira as he drove his fist towards Shamira and at that moment Yuni appeared in front of them both. Yuma immediately held his arm with both his other hand. Yuni hugged him and his arms felt limp.

Yuma: Shamira *tears in his eys* why did you hurt me so much? It's not my fault, it's not my fault I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Yuni: Shh, it's okay Yuma, she didn't mean it you weren't yourself.

Yuma: Yuni, they keep screaming they want me to attack Shamira, they want me to kill everything.

Yuni: Don't listen to them, you know what you did was wrong Yuma, do not devour instead fuse. Concentrate and fuse each of those souls with your own.

Shamira: Here let me help.

Shamira placed her head on Yuma's forehead and Yuma's body began glowing white as the countless Infinitia souls in Yuma's soul that appeared purple began turning blue. Yuma's rage began to calm down. Without warning Yuma let loose a wave of power that sent everyone flying. Chrome and Shamira were able to brace themselves but Yuni didn't have such luck. At that moment Shingetsu appeared and unknowingly caught the flying Yuni.

Shingetsu: That really hurt!

Yuni: Ugh, who did I land on?

Shingetsu: Um miss are you okay?

Yuni: I am fine. Thank you for catching me.

Yuni stood up and dusted herself off. She thanked Shingetsu and waved goodbye, Shingetsu turned his away from her to hide the fact he was blushing but Yuni already noticed.

Shingetsu: Yu-Yuma! Are you okay

Yuni: Wait you know Yuma

Shingetsu: Yes, my name is Shingetsu it's a pleasure to meet you um

Yuni: Yuni the name is Yuni

Shingetsu: Okay Yuni!

Yuma stood standing there ashamed of the damage he caused. He helped Kotori help his family back on their feet. Haru then approached Shamira and slapped her across the face. Shamira didn't retaliate.

Haru: You stupid girl if you let me explain then you two wouldn't had to have caused all of that damage.

Shamira: Huh, there's more to the story.

Haru: Of course there is. Do you really think the King wanted you? He desired Yuma to turn him into the very monster you fought. Could you have imagined what hell that would have caused?

Shamira: In reality he had no choice.

Haru: Exactly.

Shamira: Oh I really am a fool. Yuma I am really sorry for hurting you really I am, it appears though you found a competent substitute to keep you in check. Girl I thank you for helping Yuma

Yuni: My name is Yuni by the way. Yuma why didn't you tell me there were two Phoenix Infinitia.

Shamira: Well, why do you think I call him brother, we are derived from the same soul. Origin is our grandfather, technically were cousins but my family was killed and I was raised by his family then the whole business with the king and that is the story on why I call him my brother. So Yuma when you feel better we have to talk. You, me and Astral okay.

Astral: Why me?

Shamira: Because you're bounded to his soul, so why should I keep you out of the loop. Oh but wait let me clean up this mess.

Shamira began concentrating on the surrounding area and all of the damage disappeared it appeared as if nothing happened at all. She smiled at Chrome as Chrome was aware that Shamira used high level illusions to make everything appear undamaged. At that moment Tsuna and the others arrived. Kaito was aware of everything that happened and Shark was surprised to see Shamira, as was Rio. Tsuna was relieved to see Yuni okay and Haru(Reborn) was just excited to be there.

Shamira: Oh you're Ryoga the boy I gave the book of water too. Wow your actually cuter in person. It was touching to see you fight for your sister.

Rio: Shamira. *pushes her away* I think it would be better for both of us if you mind boundaries.

Shamira: *smirks* that's fair. Rio, and who are you? *points to Shingetsu*

Shingetsu: My name is Rei Shingetsu

Shamira: Nice name. Well shall we eat then?

Akari was baffled that Shamira acted like if nothing happened at all. Jaina seemed relieved that Yuma was still alive, when she turned around Jaraxxus appeared behind her. He seemed concerned at the developments.

Jaraxxus: Hmm, I don't like this Jaina it appears that Shamira has no intention of coming back, why did you let her go.

Jaina: How was I supposed to stop her?

Jaraxxus: Fair point, looks like I have send Ragnaros to get her back. It doesn't matter anyway she already granted us the enhance power anyway. We will bring her back tomorrow for now let her enjoy her day of peace.

**Author's Note**: That is the end of Chapter 7, Shamira and Yuma have resolved their past but the Infinitia did not appreciate the results. Chrome will learn more about her true power as the story develops and Shamira will reveal who will be the holder of the Book of Fire and the Book of Earth. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	8. I WILL SAVE HER! Tsuna vs Yuni (Part I)

**I Will Save HER! Tsuna vs Yuni!**

After leaving the Infinitia in search of her brother Shamira reunited with Yuma. Shamira revealed her true intention after returning Yuma to his previous state of mind. Now a cold heartless beast Yuma mercilessly attacked Shamira. The unplanned battle with her brother forced Shamira to use a great deal of her power but thanks to Yuni's intervention both Infinitia lives were spared. Unbeknownst to either of them the plans of both of the Infinitia and the Barian have been set in motion.

Miseal: I don't see why we should follow to stupid plan, so far all he's produce is a bunch of weak underlings and countless defeats at the hands of Yuma and his friends.

Vector: Tsk Tsk Miseal, have a little faith.

Miseal: Vector! (Grabs Vector's throat)

Vector: Did I do something wrong?

Miseal: You tried to have me killed you bastard. How about I return the favor?

Durbe: Miseal ENOUGH!

Miseal: Grr! Fine

Vector: Hah, anyway time to proceed to the end game and as I promised we will defeat Yuma and each of your rivals to save the Barian world

Miseal: How come I feel that is never your true intention?

Vector: And how come I feel there is more to your relationship with the human. Um what was her name again that's right Haru I believe it was you two seem cozy maybe I should really make her Barian as well. She will make a great general now that she's learn combat from you.

Miseal: DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!

Vector: Miseal she's only human *grins*

Durbe: Calm down Miseal, Vector we have enough underlings continue with the rest of your plan and if you fail us again I will deal with you personally.

Vector: Yes sir! (Salutes)

Vector faded laughing as Miseal stared with complete rage at Vector. Meanwhile the secret meeting between Shamira, Yuma and Astral took place in his room. Shamira was a little upset at the fact Yuma now lived in the attic but she ignored it for the time being. She knelt down and opened a bag in front of Yuma. When the contents of the bag were revealed Yuma seemed troubled as the five different colored books lay in front of him.

Yuma: Shamira these are the Books of Origin, ho-how did you get these?

Shamira: I am in charge of them, the king use—forget it

Yuma: Shamira what happened?

Shamira: Never mind that know Yuma I brought you these books to make yourself an Arch-Infinitia like the others.

Yuma: Shamira you know what will happen if I access their power.

Shamira: Yuma, you barely knew the man until you met and fought Checker Face why are you having reservations about fighting him. Besides you have already absorbed the other sacred items you 3/4ths there.

Yuma: I-I don't know it doesn't seem right.

Astral: It's nice that you two are talking this time but I cannot follow anything that's going on. Yuma what does Shamira mean that you have to fight Origin.

Shamira: Our grandfather Origin is one of the two leaders of the Infinitia Realm. There is the king, the leader and overall ruler of the Infinitia Realm. Then there is Origin and as his name implies he is the origin of the Infinitia Force. To put it simply he is the Infinitia Force.

Astral: Oh I see so naturally there is no such thing as two Origins so if another one becomes fully realized then one has to die.

Shamira: Not die, fused Yuma gains Origin's powers in addition to his own. This also goes for the king so both the Infinitia King and Origin are equal in power so along as the growth of each successor is the same. Their power being equal prevents the other from devouring or fusing with the other.

Astral: Oh that's why it was imperative that the current Infinitia King doesn't get his hands on Yuma

Shamira: Correct. So Yuma please for me, I don't have much time the Arch-Infinitia are no doubt are going to come for me I don't want to go back.

Yuma: Damn it! Alright

Shamira: Thank you Yuma but you know we have to do it when you're at your most powerful and thanks to me that's not now.

Yuma: You always get your way Shamira *smiles* well let's go introduce you to everyone properly.

Yuma escorted Shamira downstairs where they were greeted by Tsuna, Yuni, Haru, and Reborn. Yuni gave Yuma a long hug, followed by Tsuna with a fist bump. Yuma and Reborn shook hands and Haru did the same thing as Reborn. Upon touching her hand Yuma saw all of Haru's experiences involving Miseal and he instantly looked at Tsuna with sadness in his eyes.

Yuma: Tsuna, I am sorry

Tsuna: Oh I see you saw it through Haru

Haru: Saw what?

Tsuna: Yuma has the ability to see everyone's memories and experiences upon touching them. He can even copy fighting styles upon seeing them for the first time.

Haru: He can do what?

Yuma: Don't worry Haru, I know how touchy a subject your ordeal was so I won't mention it okay.

Haru: (to herself) He knows!

Chrome: Haru, you can fight now?

Haru: Yeah I can

Chrome: Would it trouble you if we can see it?

Shingetsu: Miss Chrome do you think it's wise for any of us to be fighting after Yuma and Shamira well you know nearly destroyed the planet.

Yuma: I am fine Shingetsu, so Haru what will it be?

Yuni: Oh no there will be no fighting tonight! Fight tomorrow if need be.

Haru (Yuma's Grandmother): I believe that would be for the best besides I feel you all are going to need your strength for tomorrow.

Reborn: So Chrome where do you stay we will probably stay with you to catch up.

Kotori: I think that would be difficult since Chrome lives here.

Yuni and Haru (Blush): You what!

Kotori: (annoyed) Specifically in Yuma's room.

Tsuna: Oh, I-

Reborn: Tsuna don't say a word you will cause a fight. Concerning women trust me is best to keep your mouth shut.

The night became all the more hectic as the girls stood in what was now Chrome's room and the boys stood in the attic where Yuma now resides. Tsuna still seemed troubled then he asked Yuma how powerful where the actual Barian Emperors.

Yuma: I've fought three, Gilag who I dueled and to be honest I only won because of Shingetsu. Alit insisted on fighting me as a human and then the one Barian I fought in his true form was Miseal he completely defeated me in a duel and in hand to hand combat I underestimated his fighting ability and paid for it.

Tsuna: Grr, then Vector must be stronger

Shingetsu: Vector, how do you know about Vector!

Tsuna: You know him!

Yuma: Shingetsu!

Shingetsu: It's okay Yuma I trust these guys. Tsuna, Reborn I am a Barian Officer from the Barian World. I also lead a resistance group against the Barian Emperors specifically Vector. His cruelty knows no end and to make matters worse he is always one step of ahead of us.

Tsuna: *grabs Shingetsu* You have to take me to him! I have to save my friends.

Reborn: And how will you do that Tsuna, you just heard from Yuma that these Barian easily defeated him, so how do you hope to defeat him when the last time you fought him he was still playing.

Shamira: I can offer you boys a hand.

Tsuna: How long were you listening?

Shamira: The entire time, you're not the quietest people

The night came to a close after Shamira offered the Book of Fire to Tsuna, who pondered opening it until the morning. When morning came Akari appeared with Reborn on her shoulder, she threw male school uniform on top of Tsuna, as well as three female uniforms on top of Shamira, Haru and Yuni.

Tsuna: What are these for?

Akari: School, if you guys plan on staying here for a period of time you will attend class while I work. Think of this as a repayment to Reborn. Since he helped Yuma improve his grades

Tsuna: Your grades improved?

Yuma: Yeah, the overwhelming fear of Reborn coming to kill you is a great motivator and for some reason I could never shake it.

Yuni: Kotori, how are you going to get your uniform?

Akari: Kotori doesn't have to worry about she always keeps one of her uniforms in the attic just in case she does stay over.

Shamira: Wow Yuma you sure have made these girls comfortable.

Yuma: Hehe *nervous*

In the school everyone was introduced to the class and the day proceeded as normal. Throughout the day Yuni constantly looked for Tsuna so they could explore the city but Tsuna always seemed distracted by someone or something Yuni began to feel neglected. Then she began to feel jealous as Tsuna and Shamira were constantly together. Yuni met up with Yuma and Shingetsu. Shingetsu still couldn't look her in the eye and he ran off.

Yuma: I think he likes you

Yuni: I think Tsuna likes your sister

Yuma: Yuni calm down I don't think Tsuna would do that to you besides I know you sense it Tsuna is power hungry he feels guilty for what happened and right now he sees Shamira as the light at the end of the tunnel

Yuni: Astral, what did I tell you before about talking for Yuma?

Astral: Your perception is as sharp as always. But it doesn't change the fact of what I said is true besides I don't think Shamira shares the same attraction with Tsuna so far of what I've seen of her she makes up her mind pretty quick and the fact she hasn't given Tsuna the book of Fire says volumes.

Yuma: Well since Shingetsu is too chicken to actually ask you, he wants to know if you would go with him to explore the city. You're both new to it so it will be an experience to say the least. He's okay if you bring Tsuna with you as well.

Yuni: He does know that Tsuna is my boyfriend right?

Yuma: Funny thing is he doesn't seem to care, he just wants to know you it seems also Yuni he's not the only boy in this school that finds you attractive. But I trust Shingetsu not to step on any toes.

Yuni: I'll see if I can pry away Tsuna away from your sister and then we'll meet him in front of the school.

Yuma: He will be happy to hear that.

Astral: Do you think that's a good idea? Letting Shingetsu be with Yuni unattended.

Yuma: Shingetsu is a good guy, and Yuni is as trustworthy as you can get. Besides I am confident that Tsuna won't let Yuni go by herself last thing he wants is a rival for her attention and heart.

Astral: (to himself) That's the problem they are to similar she might see Shingetsu in a better light than Tsuna especially since Tsuna is not really paying much attention to her.

Yuni eventually found Tsuna and she sat next to him, when she told him about Shingetsu's offer. Tsuna seemed unmotivated to do anything recreational. Yuni came to realize that no matter what she tried to do to make Tsuna feel better he didn't want to accept it right now. She slowly got up and didn't look at Tsuna.

Yuni: Tsuna, I'm going out

Tsuna: Okay Yuni be careful

Yuni: (to herself) Doesn't even ask with whom?

As Yuni began to walk away, Shamira appeared and Tsuna seemed to spring back to life, Yuni gritted her teeth as she slowly walked away unaware of Shamira's next statement.

Shamira: Why didn't go with her?

Tsuna: I don't have time to hang around I have to save my friends

Shamira: Be careful Tsuna letting a goal consume you will burn up what little friends you have now.

Tsuna: What's that supposed to mean?

Shamira: Oh nothing just some friendly advice, don't get too comfortable with ones you love because in an instant you can lose them.

Tsuna: I don't get it

Shamira: You will learn soon.

Yuni met up with Shingetsu, who was surprised that Yuni was by herself. When he inquired about Tsuna she immediately asked him to drop it. Shingetsu didn't seem to care and followed Yuni wherever she wished to be. Soon Yuni's frustration was melted away as the sights of the city and its futuristic feel seem to overwhelm her it seemed. She dragged Shingetsu who couldn't ignore her simplest whim. As they day wound down Shingetsu escorted her to Yuma's house where he was met by a surprise interrogation.

Yuni: So Shingetsu, why is a Barian helping to fight his emperors?

Shingetsu: What's with this all of the sudden?

Yuni: It's a fair question don't you think, why would help us yet keep your secret from Astral?

Shingetsu: Astral wouldn't understand and he will immediately peg me as the enemy and with good reason the way the Barian Emperors have displayed their power I would have a negative image of them as well.

Yuni: So who are you really? Because I don't believe you are a cop.

Shingetsu: I am the lost Emperor, the emperor whose throne was stolen from by Vector. He thought he killed me but I stood alive by some miracle and now I want to kill him. When I first met Yuma it was merely enemy of my enemy but then I got to know Yuma and then eventually he became my brother in arms. And now here we are.

Yuni: Is that why Yuma is using a Barian card in his deck?

Shingetsu: How did you? Yes, it was the only way to combat the Barian Force

Yuni: Fight a poison with a poison

Shingetsu: I understand your concern Yuni but rest assured I mean you no harm.

Yuni: I believe you. I don't know why I believe you especially since we just met but I believe you.

The two stared at each other for a moment but Yuni immediately felt the awkwardness and immediately ran inside. She stood behind the door clutching her chest as her heartbeat was beating very rapidly. She shook off the feeling and walked by Yuma before he could say anything. The next day came and Yuni was in a considerably better mood even with Tsuna both Tsuna and Yuni entered Yuma's room to see him fighting with Haru. Tsuna immediately went to draw interference but Haru tossed him aside as if he was nothing. Chrome laughed at him as Yuni went to help him up.

Haru: Oh my I am sorry Tsuna; you approached me from behind and well.

Yuma: Tsuna, what's up?

Tsuna: You don't sleep and why is Haru fighting you?

Yuma: Remember what you did to me when I first met you same thing. We needed to see Haru fight first hand and I must say I am impressed. Her master has every right to be proud.

Haru: I hope he will praise me like you do.

Yuma: For some reason I doubt that.

Yuma's D-Gazer began ringing and when he answered it was Shingetsu on the other line. Shingetsu seemed stressed as if he was chasing someone. Yuma immediately asked where Shingetsu was. Shingetsu told him he was chasing after Vector, upon hearing that name Tsuna's eyes beaded and he through Yuma's clothing and told Shingetsu he will meet him. Tsuna immediately activated his Dying Will and flew out the window.

Haru: Is it me or does Tsuna seem too confident in his abilities? I mean this guy wiped the floor with him last time and he basically chocking it up to luck.

Reborn: It's not only you Haru, Tsuna has gotten a big head despite losing to Vector the way he did Tsuna firmly believes he can beat him at full power.

Yuma: Damn it I knew this was going to happen. The flames that Origin gave us, have a corrosive effect and it makes you too cocky and the Barian humbled me real fast. I'm going after him or he will get hurt. Chrome if I am not back soon you know what to do.

Chrome: Naturally, save you again

Yuma: *smiles* You know I rely on you too much.

Yuma jumped out the window in pursuit of Tsuna, Yuni followed close behind. When Yuma asked why she was going she simply told Yuma that Tsuna's powers are enhanced by hers so he would stand a better chance against Vector if she was by his side. Yuma shook his head in agreement and the two warriors arrived at Shingetsu's last location before Tsuna.

Yuma: This isn't good I can't feel Tsuna's Dying Will

Yuni: I can't even sense his presence.

Shingetsu: VECTOR!

Yuni: That was Shingetsu!

Yuma and Yuni headed towards the voice and when they found Shingetsu he was in a heated duel against Vector. Vector openly mocked Shingetsu for calling in help and just when Shingetsu appeared finished in a duel. Tsuna descended from above and gathering all of his power in his right hand Tsuna unleashed the most powerful X-Burner he had ever fired.

Yuma: Yuni, get out of the way! Gaaah!

The golden flame eradicated everything around him. The only thing that kept Shingetsu and Yuni alive was Yuma's wings. Yuma didn't go without consequence he lost several more feathers bringing his already low revival count lower. Yuni didn't notice but she did have slight burns from the air just surrounding them

Tsuna: I did it the Divine X-Burner

Yuni: Tsuna! You Idiot why would use the Divine X-Burner!

Tsuna: Idiot? I had no choice Yuni!

Yuni: You did Tsuna look at what you did you hurt everyone here, Shingetsu and Yuma are really hurt cause of you.

Vector: I take it this is a private matter?

Yuni and Tsuna: WHAT!

Vector: Divine X-Burner nice name for an attack that is basically hot air like its user.

Tsuna: That can't be that was all my power.

Vector: Well it did give me an opening, thank you Tsuna; you're easier than Yuma to manipulate.

Tsuna: You expected me to do this

Vector: Of course *teleport*

Yuni: What?

Vector: *Grabbing her arm* Now I could do this!

Vector held up a card but it wasn't Barian's Force, it was a Number card three of them to be exact.

Yuni: I would never join you but the minute you release me I'm going to end you

Vector: Easy Yuni-chan honestly how did a moron like Tsuna wind up with you anyway regardless let the Numbers consume you!

Vector slammed the Number cards in her chest and a cage of electricity surrounded her body. The energy caused Yuni to scream in agony as Yuma and Shingetsu both got up as Tsuna was diving down. Vector smiled as a Yuma's D-Gazer began ringing as if Vector knew who was on the other line.

Vector: I think you should pick up Yuma your sister and your girlfriends could be in danger

Yuma: What? What have you done?

Vector: Well I recalled hearing about some pretty powerful enemies called the Arch Infinitia, so I may or may not have fed some information to the Infinitia King about Shamira's location.

Yuma: Vector you son of a *ringing* Shit. *Frantically answered* Shamira, Shamira!

Shamira: Yuma, it's Rexxar he's attacking the house. Shark, Rio, Kaito, Chrome, and Haru are all engaging him outside but I don't know how long he can hold out.

Yuma: Shamira what about your powers?

Shamira: The king has given them something to prevent my power from activating. Yuma please help us!

Yuni: Somebody HELP ME!

Vector: The impossible decision what will it be Yuma save your sister Shamira or your sister Yuni you can only choose one!

Yuni: Yu-Yuma save Shamira

Yuma: Yuni

Tsuna: Yuma it's okay I will save Yuni

Shingetsu: And I'll be here to back him up

Yuma started running towards his house as Vector with gleeful eyes stared at Shingetsu and Tsuna. Tsuna pulled out his duel disk and challenge Vector to a duel but Vector wasn't interested instead he released Yuni from his grip, with all three numbers visible on her body she unveiled her duel disk and challenged Tsuna to duel.

Yuni: Tsuna, you will give me the rest of the Numbers!

Tsuna: Yuni how is that possible you're supposed to be immune to the Number's influence

Shingetsu: Normally that would be true but remember your Divine X-Burner hit everyone including Yuni so it must have weakened her powers so how.

Yuni: Tsuna, my beloved duel me! Or I will kill you where you stand!

Tsuna: Yuni, this isn't you it's the Numbers! C'mon Yuni resist their power

Yuni: Whether it's the Numbers or not it doesn't change the fact that if you want to get out of here alive you will duel me and hand me the Number card Yuma gave

Tsuna: How did you? Fine I accept your challenge

Yuni: Wonderful

Tsuna: 8000

Yuni: 8000

Vector: Oh Tsuna F.Y.I does Numbers I gave Yuni will only increase her aggression and bloodlust so the longer you take the more vicious she becomes. Literally any reason she has to hate you will become the reason she will hate. Just some incentive.

Tsuna: Bastard

Yuni: DRAW! I summon Illumyna Monk in attack position! Now I activate the effect of Illumyna Monk (?/?) Its attack is determined by its level times 400 (?-1600). Furthermore once per turn I can reveal 3 Illumyna monsters in my hand. Tsuna you choose one of them and special summon it to the field.

Tsuna: I am aware of Yuni I have dueled you before. Now reveal your monsters

Yuni turned her hand over to reveal her three Illumyna monsters. Tsuna had to pick between Illumyna Amber, Illumyna Emerald, and Illumyna Ruby.

Tsuna: She wants to Xyz summon those monsters as fast as possible so obviously Ruby is out of the question. Yuni, I choose Illumyna Emerald

Yuni: Okay, I special summon Illumyna Emerald to the field. I set two cards face down and end my turn. Your turn Tsuna!

* * *

Tsuna: 8000

Yuni: 8000 Field: Illumyna Monk (LV4 1600/1600), Illumyna Emerald (LV3 800/1200) Two cards Set/Hand: 2

* * *

Tsuna: My draw! C'mon Yuni fight this!

Yuni: Your one to talk, your need for vengeance is the reason we are in this predicament

Tsuna: This is my fault!

Yuni: Who else could it be?

Tsuna: Shingetsu for one, Yuma another

Yuni: Tsuna, it's not like you to blame others what happened to you my beloved? Did your ego become too big for the owner of the flames of miracles

Tsuna: Yuni, remember I know you well, especially your habits like every time you play Emerald you ply a defensive trap behind it but I won't let you use it! I summon Sacred Knight Alice (1900/1200) Now I attack Illumyna Monk with Sacred Knight Alice! The effect of Sacred Knight Alice activates Yuni you cannot activate any card effect until the damage step! Go Sacred Knight Alice Sacred Sword!

Yuni didn't react as her life points fell; Tsuna was feeling proud of himself until he saw Illumyna Monk still on the field. When the smoke cleared he saw Yuni's revealed face down card.

Yuni: What's the matter Tsuna expecting a different result, my Trap Card Redemption allows me to special summon a monster that was destroyed this turn back to the field. So Tsuna you're going to end your turn or do you have something else for me.

Tsuna: Grr! I end my turn.

* * *

Tsuna: 8000 Field: Sacred Knight Joan Hand: 5 cards

Yuni: 7700 Field: Illumyna Monk, Illumyna Emerald One card Face down/Hand: 2 Cards

* * *

Yuni: Draw! I activate the effect of Illumyna Monk! I reveal Illumyna Amber, Ruby, and Apprentice! Pick one Tsuna!

Tsuna: Damn it she drew another one I choose Apprentice!

Yuni: I special summon Illumyna Apprentice in attack position, and as you know her attack is determined by her level times 300. Her level is 1 so her attack is one. Next I normal summon Illumyna Amber to the field. I activate the effect of Illumyna Amber by revealing one Illumyna monster in my hand I can destroy one card on the field.

Yuni destroyed Sacred Knight Joan with her Illumyna Amber, she then clinched her fist revealing the first Number she intended to summon she overlaid her Illumyna Amber and Illumyna Monk. Out of the overlay network emerged a sword like egg. The sword transformed into a golden mobile suit with green eyes. The number 19 appeared on its left shoulder.

Yuni: Xyz Summon! Number 19 Golden Will Blade! (Rank 4/1900/1600. Next I tune my level 1 Illumyna Apprentice with my level 3 Illumyna Emerald to Synchro Summon! Come Forth! Ilumyna Pixie! (?/? ) I activate the effect of Illumyna Pixie! It's attack it's determined by its level x400, also I can increase its level by revealing as many Illumyna monsters in my hand I have one so its level its 5 (?-2000).

Yuni attacked with Tsuna with both her monsters reducing Tsuna's life points by 3900. He seemed in a great deal of pain as he looked up Yuni, whose face was still emotionless. Tsuna couldn't believe that Yuni had outplayed him to the degree she had.

* * *

Tsuna: 4100 Field: Empty/ Hand: Five

Yuni: 7700 Field: Illumyna Pixie, Number 19 Golden Will Blade/ Hand: One

* * *

Tsuna: Yuni, you're stronger than this why are you letting Vector win? Yuni I don't want to hurt you please I care about you too much to have this go any further.

Yuni: *mumbled* You don't care about me anymore

Tsuna: Yuni I can't hear you?

Yuni: YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!

Tsuna: That's not true!

Yuni: Tsuna, there is something missing in your soul, your will it's like this Barian has taken a part of you, no not even the Barian lately you have been so distant. Everything I thought we had apparently it was just a dream.

Tsuna: Yuni, that's not true it's just that

Yuni: It's what Tsuna? If you want to prove to me you still care duel me as Tsuna not the Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna: What does she mean by that? Yuni my heart will reach you somehow? Draw

Vector: Ugh, the conversation was going well until you said that sappy shit.

Shingetsu: Your still here?

Vector: Why would think I left?

Tsuna: Vector, when I save Yuni, I'm going after you next?

Vector: I am shaking in my cloak but I believe it's your turn and Yuni is getting impatient.

Tsuna: Draw! I summon Sacred Knight Defender (1600/2000) in attack position, now since I control a Sacred Knight monster on the field I can special summon Sacred Knight Lancaster in attack position. Now I create the overlay network with these two level 4 light monsters! Xyz Summon! Being of Unquestionable power, the power exists only in one! Shine! Heavenly Knight Highlander! (Rank 4/2800/2400)

The massive knight appeared clad in golden armor with four brilliant wings behind it. Tsuna's hand began glowing gold as he declared his attack on Yuni's Illumyna Pixie. Yuni quickly activated the effect of Number 19 Golden Will Blade, by detaching a Xyz material it can negate the attack on one monster but Tsuna activated Highlander's effect when a card effect is activated to negate the effect of Golden Will Blade and send it to the graveyard.

Tsuna: Now Highlander finish them off!

Highlander's blade came crashing down on Pixie but his blade was stopped midway by Illumyna Pixie holding a Golden Will Blade as a sword. Tsuna was confused but Yuni explained that Golden Will Blade had two effects, it second effect treats as it as an equip spell in the graveyard.

Yuni: So I activated Illumyna Pixie's effect to equip one equip spell from the graveyard. Furthermore when Number 19 Golden Will Blade is equipped the monster is treated as a Number's monster.

The Number 19 appeared on Pixie's head but Yuni still received the damage from the attack.

Tsuna: I just realized that this is my first real fight against Number monsters. Damn it Yuni's deck snowballs the later it goes the harder it becomes to defeat. I have to set up to summon him that is the only to beat her. Yuni! I set two cards face down and end my turn!

* * *

Tsuna: 4100 Field: Heavenly Knight Highlander 2 cards face down/ Hand: 2

Yuni: 6900 Field: Illumyna Pixie equipped with Number 19/ Hand: 1

* * *

Yuni: My draw Tsuna! *giggles* This is going to be fun.

Tsuna: What?

Yuni: I activate the Continuous Spell Blessing of Wisdom. This spell card grants me the ability to draw a card each time a monster I control declares an attack.

Tsuna: I activate the effect of Heavenly Knight Highlander by detaching and Xyz material I can negate its effect and send it to the graveyard!

Yuni: Yes, Tsuna but Highlanders second effect activates now that it has no Xyz materials it returns to the Extra Deck and you have to summon a Sacred Knight monster.

Tsuna: I special summon Sacred Knight Defender in defense position. What is she up to she only has one card in hand

Yuni: Now I activate the effect of Illumyna Pixie by revealing an Illumyna monster I can increase her level and subsequently her attack by 400, so now her attack power is 2400 and her level is 6. Next I summon the tuner monster Illumyna Ruby to the field. Now I activate the effect of Blessing of Wisdom from my graveyard by sacrificing one monster on my field I can add Blessing of Wisdom back to my hand.

Yuni sacrificed her Illumyna Ruby and then activated her Blessing of Wisdom, she then attacked Sacred Knight Defender with Illumyna Pixie, allowing her to draw one card, and then she surprised Tsuna when Illumyna Pixie through Number 19 in the air and it transformed back into a monster.

Tsuna: It's back!

Yuni: Yes! Number 19 attack Tsuna directly

Tsuna: Aaahhh!

Yuni: Thanks to that attack I got to draw 2 cards, *smiles* Wonderful Tsuna now you will see the second of the three Numbers I acquired. First since I control Light Attributed Illumyna monster I can special summon Illumyna Prince (Dark/Lv 4/1400/1600)in attack position, next since I control two Illumyna monsters I can special summon Illumyna Amethyst (Dark/Lv2/500/600) in attack position.

Yuni activated the effect of Illumyna Prince allowing her to add one Illumyna monster back to her hand, she added Ruby to her hand, and next she activated Illumyna Amethyst effect by revealing on Illumyna monster she can increase the level of her monster up to the level of the revealed Illumyna monster. This activated Prince's second effect since she revealed an Illumyna monster Tsuna cannot activate any trap cards.

Tsuna: How does she know!

Tsuna frustration began to build as Yuni opened the overlay network with her two monsters. The Number 66 appeared on her right hand as the Key like egg revealed itself.

Yuni: Open my doors and close his! Number 66! Master Key Beetle (Dark/Rank 4/2500/800)

Vector: This is grand! Not even under Barian control and she is this caliber of duelist HAHAHAHAHAHA *yells* Tsuna-kun what are going to do you're Yuni has set up a fantastic field. I think I love you HAHAHAHAHAH!

**Author's Note**: Vector seems to have found the perfect pawn in Yuni, as all her hatred and loneliness has come to bear it's fangs on Tsuna. With one hope left in his deck will Tsuna be able to summon it in time to save Yuni and himself, also Yuma rematch with Rexxar begin in the next chapter.


	9. I WILL SAVE HER! Shingetsu vs Yuni

**I WILL Save Her! Shingetsu vs. Yuni (Part 2)**

Tsuna's overwhelming desire for vengeance against Vector has cost him dearly. With Yuni now under the sway of the Numbers, Tsuna finds himself locked in a battle against an opponent that he honestly had no intention of fighting ever. To make matters worse Vector has also informed the Infinitia about Shamira's location and has caused Yuma to abandon the current battlefield to head to his own. Now Tsuna is in a severe pinch as Yuni has overwhelmed Tsuna in terms of skill and reads.

* * *

Tsuna: 2200 Field: 2 set cards / Hand: 1

Yuni: 6900 Field: Illumyna Pixie, Number 19 Golden Will Blade, Number 66 Master Key Beetle/ Hand: 1

* * *

Yuni: Now Tsuna, I activate the effect of Number 66 Master Key Beetle by detaching 1 Xyz material from this card I can target one card on the field, that card cannot be destroyed by card effects as long as Master Key Beetle is on the field. Now I end my turn.

Tsuna: Draw! *looks at the card then Yuni* Yuni I am sorry but you forced me to do this.

Yuni: Don't hold back against me Tsuna, or you will regret it. Give me your best shot!

Tsuna: Fine! First I activate the spell card Royal Charity by shuffling one Sacred Knight monster in my hand to my deck I get to draw two cards, then I have to reveal them to you if I draw any Sacred Knight Monster I get to draw one more card! Now I draw! I have drawn Sacred Knight Grace and Sacred Knight Maximillian, this allows me to draw once more!

Tsuna drew his next card, next he banished two Sacred Knight monsters in his graveyard to special summon Sacred Knight Paladin (Light/Lv8/3000/2500) in attack position. Next he discarded Sacred Knight Maximillian to special summon Sacred Knight Grace.

Tsuna: I activate the effect of Sacred Knight Grace, when this card is special summoned I get to draw 1 card for each Sacred Knight Monster I control but first I chain this card to Grace's effect. My trap card Radiant Soul now activates allowing me to special summon Sacred Knight Maximillian to the field . Now I get to draw three cards

Yuni: So you intend to summon him to this fight huh? Oh well it was inevitable

Tsuna: Finally since I control three Sacred Knight monsters on the field I can special summon Sacred Knight Azraiel in attack position (LV8/3000/2600). Now I open the overlay network with these four Level 8 monsters! VECTOR witness Harmony's ultimate guardian! Xyz Summon! Take Flight! Sky Harmony Dragon! (Rank 8/5000/5000)

Vector: That monster exists in that brat's deck! Hmm his bond with his element and Yuni is far stronger than I anticipated. Well it looks like Yuni-chan lost this duel as I don't see an out. Oh well it seems the dream is dead.

Shingetsu: Go now Tsuna-kun save Yuni-chan!

Tsuna: First I activate the first effect of Sky Harmony Dragon increasing it's attack power by 5000 (5000 10000). Next I detach an Xyz Material from Sky Harmony Dragon to negate the effects of all monsters on the field.

Yuni: Wait Tsuna! I activate the effect of Number 19, during either's player turn I can equip Number 19 to any monster on the field, and as you know that monster is treated as a Number monster. Then—

Tsuna: It doesn't matter Yuni this match is over! Sky Harmony Dragon free Yuni from the Numbers by attacking Illumyna Pixie with Draco BURNER!

Yuni: *screams*

Tsuna: Yuni! Yuni! Are you okay? YUNI!

Vector: Oh, clever girl.

Yuni: I'm fine Tsuna

Tsuna: Are you back to normal?

Yuni clinched her fist revealing the two numbers that still existed on her field. Tsuna was shocked as he thought he won the duel but Yuni's Illumyna Pixie was still standing with Golden Will Blade equipped.

Tsuna: Its attack power when up?

Yuni: If you allowed me to finish you would have let me finished, Number 19 raises the attack power of the equipped monster by 1900 if I control a Numbers on my field, and also you are only allowed to attack to equipped monster. Illumyna Pixie (2400 4300)

Tsuna: So you only lost 5700 life points. Yuni you expected me to do this.

Yuni: Tsuna, I know you well and you should have known better than to try to beat me in one turn. But it seems you can't seem to acknowledge me as an opponent. You only want to fight Vector ignoring the fight in front of you. Is it because you think I'm weak or that you are stronger than me?

Tsuna: Yuni I don't think your weak, your one of the strongest people I know, you will give your life for your friends and loved ones that is why I don't understand why this power is corrupting you.

Vector: Fool! The Number cannot possess anyone with an infallible heart but something has created a gap in Young Yuni's heart so the Number's walked right in. It seems Tsuna, Yuni seeks to be acknowledged by you.

Tsuna: Nobody asked you, Yuni is this true?

* * *

Tsuna: 2600

Yuni: 1200

* * *

Yuni: My draw!

Tsuna: Yuni! ANSWER ME!

Yuni: Tsuna *tears in her eyes* I love you

Tsuna: Yuni?

Yuni shut her eyes as the tears splashed away and her look became crazed. Tsuna became scared as Yuma who was running seemed angrier than usual. He then yelled Tsuna's name in anger as he felt Yuni's unstable power growing.

Yuni: I activate the spell card Lay on Hands! When my life points are 2000 or lower it allows me to draw three cards! Tsuna remember I too have a Sky Harmony Dragon and I know how to make it stronger!

Tsuna: What?

Yuni: I activate the Spell Card Mind Control! Sky Harmony Dragon come to me!

Tsuna: My dragon NOOO!

The puppet strings attached itself tightly to Tsuna's Dragon as it was pulled to Yuni's side of the field. It's beautiful white scales turned black and its wings golden representing Yuni's Sky Flames. Vector seemed amazed and gleeful at the events going on, as Yuni held up one card in the air.

Yuni: Yuma told me to only activate this card if it's necessary, and right now I feel it's a pretty damn good time. I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up Magic!

Vector: YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!

Tsuna: Yuni! Don't activate that card!

Yuni: Limited Barian's Force! I reopen the Overlay Network! Chaos Xyz Change! Great Beast of Harmony, embrace the power of Chaos and bring forth the very thing that creates Harmony! Discord! Be Born! Sky Discord Basilisk (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/Rank 9/6000/6000)!

Tsuna: Yuni, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?

Yuni: I have made Sky Harmony Dragon the very embodiment of your soul Tsuna! The chaos that exists within now you will feel its wrath, your wrath! Sky Discord Dragon attack Tsuna with Akashic Torment!

The dragon covered in red scales lifted its six bat-like wings high in the air, its skull seemed to have ram horns wrapped tightly as the glyph of chaotic energy formed around it's mouth the energy slowly surrounded Tsuna then the energy exploded in the form of a massive tower on him causing him to scream loudly. Reborn felt Tsuna's pain as he put his hat to cover his eyes despite Rexxar's assault on the house.

Yuma: Tsuna, Damn it. DAMN IT!

Tsuna: Not-Not yet Yuni I still have fight left!

Yuni: How are you?

Tsuna: I will never let you fall into darkness not again it's what I promised myself the day you died. Not again. My trap card activated when you attack Heaven's Barrier, if you reduce my life points to zero in one attack I can prevent that damage in exchange my life points become 1 and your battle phase ends.

Tsuna tried to get up and Yuni appeared as if she was hoping he would stand but Tsuna's legs gave out and his Dying Will extinguished. As he fell to the ground Shingetsu caught him and prevented him from falling.

Tsuna: Shin- Shingetsu

Shingetsu: I'll take over from here, I understand now what you were trying to convey to her. I'll make sure she gets your message. Rest now Tsuna

Vector: A new Challenger enters the ring!

Yuni: Shingetsu I mean you no harm but if you enter this duel I will show you no mercy.

Shingetsu: I don't count on it Yuni-chan. Now Duel!

* * *

Shingetsu: 100

Yuni: 1200

* * *

Yuni: I will allow you to draw five cards instead of staying with Tsuna's current hand but in return I am allowed to draw until I have five. Do you accept these conditions?

Shingetsu: I accept now duel!

Yuni: Wonderful. Sky Discord Basilisk effect activates once per turn I can double this card's attack and def power. (6000 12000) Next I detach an Xyz material from Master Key Beetle to prevent Sky Discord Basilisk from being destroyed by card effects. Finally I set two cards and end my turn.

Shingetsu: My draw! First I summon the tuner monster Shinning Butterfly in attack position (Lv1/500/300). Next I activate the spell card Descending Sunlight! This allows me to special summon two more Shinning monsters so long as they are the same type. I summon two more Shinning Butterflies. Finally I set one card and end my turn.

* * *

Shingetsu: 100 Field: 3x Shinning Butterflies 1 card set/ Hand: 3

Yuni: 1200 Field: Sky Discord Basilisk, Illumyna Pixie, Number 19 Golden Will Blade, and Number 66 Master Key Beetle Blessing of Wisdom. Hand: 4

* * *

Yuni: My draw! I hope you weren't relying on negating any monster effects to win this duel Shingetsu!

Shingetsu: (shocked)

Yuni: Too easy! Sky Discord Basilisk attack Shinning Butterfly with Akashic Torment!

Shingetsu: I activate the effect of Shining Acolyte,when a Shinning monster is attacked I can end your battle phase!

Yuni: Not going to happen I activate the effect of Sky Discord Basilisk by detaching 1 Xyz Material I can negate the effects of all cards on the field, hand and graveyard.

Shingetsu: I have you now Yuni-chan! I activate my counter trap!

Yuni: Counter Trap!

Shingetsu: Yuni-chan, you have a remarkable skill in reading people but it doesn't change the fact that the problem is still in front of you. My Counter trap Shinning Shield negates the activation of any card effect so long as I have a Shinning monster on the field and it sends the negated card to the graveyard.

Yuni: Very clever Shingetsu, but don't think you've won because you have destroyed my dragon because I still have one Number left.

Shingetsu: I look forward to it Yuni-chan

* * *

Shingetsu: 100 Field: 3x Shinning Butterfly Hand: 2

Yuni: 1200 Field: Number 19 Golden Will Blade, Number 66 Master Key Beetle, Illumyna Pixie, Blessing of Wisdom. Hand: 5

* * *

Both Yuni and Shingetsu stared at each other with a smile, as Yuni's bloodlust and rage seemed to be calming down. Shingetsu appeared to be satisfying her impulses but Yuni still wasn't freed from the Number's grip. Shingetsu drew his next card and stared at Yuni's field and appeared to come to conclusion.

Shingetsu: I am pretty confident that if Tsuna wasn't so preoccupied he would have seen the clever combo you have set up.

Yuni: Oh, so you expected Tsuna to lose.

Shingetsu: No, but he wasn't playing smart, if he was he was have removed that troublesome Number from the field a long time ago. Most of his problems stemmed from Number 19. It can turn itself into an equip spell and is treated as one in the grave. As well it can negate attacks and increase attack power. Illumyna Pixie benefits greatly from this card since it equips one equip spell in the graveyard. Essentially you've created a lock that Tsuna never truly could escape from.

Yuni: Observant but do you have a solution Shingetsu-kun?

Shingetsu: Shin-Shingetsu kun (Blushes) *shakes head* No I won't be swayed, I activate the spell card Shine-ON! This spell card allows me to special summon one Light Monster to the field regardless of restriction in return that card cannot attack. Come Forth Shinning Assassin! (LV8/2400/2600) Now I activate the effect of Shinning Assassin once per turn I can send one non-Light attribute card to the graveyard. I choose Number 66 Master Key Beetle.

Yuni: That's fine.

Yuni sent her monster to the grave as Shingetsu began his offensive, next he activated the spell card Shinning Bridge allowing his monsters to attack directly. This move came as no shock to Yuni, as she activated the effect of her Illumyna Diamond in her hand, by sending it to the graveyard she negated his spell card. But this only brought a smile to Shingetsu's face.

Shingetsu: Finally, you messed up

Yuni: What

Shingetsu: I activate the effect of Shinning Butterfly, once per turn by sacrificing one monster on my side of the field I change the level of two monsters to 3. I sacrifice one of my Shinning Butterfly's to change my other Butterflies to 3.

Yuni: Going to summon a Number?

Shingetsu: I don't need a Number Yuni-chan!

Shingetsu's voice seemed to change at that moment and Yuni's face seemed shock as Shingetsu overlaid his two monsters and opened the overlay network.

Shingetsu: Xyz Summon! Emerge from the rabbit hole! Shinning Cheshire (Rank 3/1800/1900)! Yuni-chan this is my ace monster!

Yuni: Hmph a Cheshire huh a cat that always smiles hiding its true intentions and pain. Clever since that's what you do Shingetsu.

Shingetsu: I activate the effect of Shinning Cheshire, when I declare an attack I can attack you directly. GO! Shinning Cheshire deliver Yuni from the evil!

Yuni: Sorry, your heart isn't strong enough! I activate the effect of Illumyna Diamond in my graveyard, once per turn by removing this card from my graveyard I can negate the effect of one monster on my opponent's side of the field. I select Shinning Cheshire.

Shingetsu: Shit, Cheshire attack Number 19 instead

Yuni: Even though I still take some damage it still doesn't change the fact that my monster in cannot be destroyed by battle by a non-Number Monster.

* * *

Shingetsu: 100 Field: Shinning Assassin, Shinning Cheshire. Hand: 1

Yuni: 1000 Field: Number 19 Golden Will Blade, Illumyna Pixie Blessing of Wisdom Hand: 4

* * *

Yuni: My draw! First I summon Illumyna Opal to my side of the field. Next I activate my own Shine-ON special summoning another Illumyna Opal to my side of the field. Next I activate the effect of Illumyna Onyx in my hand, once per turn by revealing 1 Illumyna monster in my hand I can change the levels of all of my monsters to 4. I reveal Illumyna Ruby.

Shingetsu: Here it comes the final Number.

Yuni: Next I activate the effect of my Illumyna Opals by revealing 1 Illumyna monster I can treat it as two Xyz Materials. Now I overlay my two Illumyna Opals, and Illumyna Pixie to open the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Endless possibilities leads to absolute certainty! Descend Forth! Number 4! Tesseract Dragon! (Rank 4/4100/2800)

A sphere of blades with a ball of thunder within it descended from the sky, the Number 4 glowed in front of it as the egg unraveled to reveal a dragon made of blades with the ball of thunder as its core. The Number 4 appeared on Yuni's chest. The energy of this particular Number seemed to make Yuni stronger as her eyes appeared covered in lighting.

Yuni: Shingetsu-kun this duel is over. I activate the effect of Tesseract Dragon! By Detaching one material from this card I can banish one card from the field, hand, and graveyard! On your field I select Shinning Cheshire, in your hand the second card to your right, and in the graveyard I select Sky Harmony Dragon!

Shingetsu: I activate the effect of Shinning Cheshire, while this card is on the field you cannot select any Shinning monsters on the field for an effect. Furthermore when I activate the effect I have to sacrifice a Shinning Monster. I sacrifice Shinning Assassin.

Yuni: You are very annoying Shingetsu-kun but you are not strong enough to save me either. Tesseract Dragon attack Shinning Cheshire!

Shingetsu: (head held down) Yuni, you don't know the penalty for using the Flames of Miracles do you?

Yuni: Penalty, there is a penalty

Shingetsu: Yes, powers like the one you possess and the ones Yuma and Tsuna possess come with a price to pay. Each time Tsuna uses the Flames of Miracles at its maximum power, a little bit of his heart breaks and that emotion essentially dies. Tsuna still loves you I can feel it but right now he can express it because his heart has forgotten what it was.

Yuni: Why are telling me this? To make reconsider attacking you? Finishing you off and

Shingetsu: And giving into your bloodlust, that is what certainty grants you, that's the penalty Yuni you will succumb to your bloodlust and kill everything like Yuma once did for you two are the same. The only way to stop it is to master your flames but you can't do this fighting each other.

Yuni: Then why help us? Why help me! Tesseract Dragon finish him off! Fragmented END!

As the attack headed towards Shinning Cheshire, Vector appeared in glee as he pretended as if he couldn't watch. But right as the attack was about to hit Tsuna appeared in front of Shingetsu fighting off the attack with the last remaining power of his X-Burner. Shingetsu was shocked at Tsuna's intersession.

Tsuna: If you are going to do something do it now!

Yuni: Tsuna! AAAAAGGGHHH! *Numbers glowing brighter*

Shingetsu: I activate the final effect Shinning Cheshire; by detaching an Xyz material my opponent can attack me directly!

Tsuna: What!

Yuni: What! Shingetsu NO! Tesseract Dragon stop!

Vector: It's too late the attack must continue

Shingetsu: I open my heart to you Yuni-chan!

The Dragon's attack struck Shingetsu sending him flying but Yuni's lifepoints were the one's who hit zero. Tsuna dashed to catch the falling Shingetsu as Yuni fell to her knees as the Numbers left her body and landed in front of her. Vector seemed upset at the result and left without anyone noticing. Shingetsu lifted his head with Tsuna's assistance as he explained the final effect of Shinning Cheshire.

Shingetsu: In return for getting attacked directly, you take damage any damage I receive. Wait is she okay? Yuni-chan!

Tsuna: Yuni!

Both Shingetsu and Tsuna ran towards Yuni and knelt down beside her. Her eyes appeared lifeless as the Number cards laid in front of her. Both Shingetsu and Tsuna called her name repeadtedly but at first Yuni didn't give a response but when Shingetsu lifted her face up and when his eyes met with hers life appeared back in them. A hint of jealously fell over Tsuna but Yuni extended her arms and hugged them both.

Yuni: You both have very strong hearts and I cherish everything about you two.

Shingetsu: (blushes) Yuni-chan you so kind.

Tsuna: I love you too Yuni. (stares at Shingetsu)

Yuni: Now if you two don't mind I have to go.

Tsuna: What? Yuni you can't go help Yuma now you will get hurt.

Yuni: Yeah, that much is certain but if I don't help him he will die.

Shingetsu: Yuni, if you choose to enter that fight then take this Yuma will need it.

Tsuna: What are those?

Shingetsu: Weapons for Hope

Yuni: V cards for Hope Ray V huh I will take to him.

Yuni took off after Yuma but when she left Tsuna turned his attention to Shingetsu. Tsuna was about to address his relationship with Yuni but Shingetsu soon fainted after she left, surprising Tsuna. Tsuna knelt down to check on him and realized that he was mortally wounded. Tsuna immediately began healing his wounds.

Tsuna: (to himself) It seems all I'm good for lately is just healing. Good Luck Yuma.

Rexxar assault on the Tsukumo residence was reaching a breaking point and despite their new powers Shark, Rio, Kaito, Haru and Chrome were no match for him. Shamira was rendered useless as she couldn't lift a finger against him. The situation became dire enough for Chrome to unleash her full power again despite not being able to maintain full control of it.

Chrome: I will not let you take her!

Rexxar: Pitiful human, you are nothing what power can you possibly possess that can harm me. Look around you. Shamira has blessed you with but a mere fraction of our god-like power and you can't do anything with it.

Chrome: No, that is where you are wrong Ragnaros there is one power I possess that doesn't care about Infinitia, Astral , or Barian. For it is destruction itself, in fact it's the end of everything.

Rexxar: Oh then let me see young lady.

Chrome: My pleasure!

Haru: What is she doing?

Shark: Something that requires us to get the hell out of here!

A pool of oily black energy began to accumulate around Chrome. The energy itself was destructive reducing everything in its path to nothing, and as the power formed in her right hand Ragnaros came to the grim realization on whose power Chrome was using.

Rexxar: Wh-Wha that is impossible that's is Rapture. Foolish Girl stop you will destroy us all.

Chrome: Yuma, counts on me I will lay my life for him! Something you don't understand!

The black energy formed a pseudo-living scythe. Without any warning she attacked Ragnaros, her blazing speed had the large Infinitia out of balance and disoriented. The scythe made a clean cut across the air, and despite his large stomachs he dodged the slash aimed at it. Chrome continued her assault with several scythe slashes eradicating everything it touched. Ragnaros finally found an opening and slapped Chrome. He smiled but Chrome was holding his arm back with her blade .

Chrome: Now you die! Aaaagggghhh!

Rexxar: Ha? Hahahahaha! Foolish girl you still can't control that power and now it will consume you and your soul. Return to nothingness where you belong!

Chrome: (growling) I will not submit to this! My soul is stronger than this!

As the energy began to creep up her body, Chrome eyes began glowing purple and the dark energy began to morph itself into a stable form. Realizing this Ragnaros began shooting several missiles at Chrome breaking her concentration and the dark energy began rising faster until it approached her throat.

Shamira: Chrome, that's enough! If you don't stop you will destroy yourself completely.

Rexxar: Let her! That is the penalty for trying to unleash energy before it's time!

Chrome: I am Rapture! I am its master the power is me! I will!

Yuma: REEEEEXXXXXXXXXXAAARRRRRRR!

Rexxar: Wha!

Yuma once again blindsided Rexxar with a kick, he got up with a smile on his face. Yuma quickly tended to Chrome. In a panic Yuma tried desperately to contain the rising energy. Upon seeing him Chrome reached out her hand for Yuma to grab. He did without a moment's hesitation and began absorbing some of the excess energy. That little that Yuma absorbed was enough for Chrome to regain control and suppress the energy from getting stronger.

Rexxar: I am really getting tired of this Yuma!

Yuma: Chrome, are you okay?

Chrome: Yeah, are you okay? My powers is not something that can be absorbed easily.

Yuma: I will be fine Chrome don't worry. *smiles*

Rexxar: Do not ignore the great Rexxar! Impudent whelp, have you not learned you cannot defeat me or any of the others.

Yuma: I may not be able to beat you, but I know we are able to defeat you! Ready Astral!

Astral: Let's go Yuma!

Yuma's soul now glowing a brighter red than usual launched high in the air with Astral, the two souls merged together to form ZeXal except this time instead of the traditional ZeXal garb. This version was predominately red, and also it contained mechanical wings with a sheet of fire acting as its feathers. Furthermore Yuma's hair contained every spectrum of red and Astral's markings fused with new markings that appeared on Yuma. Their eyes were also pure white instead of hetrochromic.

Yuma: This is ZeXal!

Rexxar: Yuma, why do you resist! Shamira is an Infinitia as are you, you belong with us. We Arch Infinitia maintain order throughout the cosmos and to aid our King! Yuma pick up your mantle as the next Origin! And Join us only then can you know *Yuma punches him*

Yuma: You talk way too much!

Rexxar: *Holding his head* Ah, how pitiful! You have become so poisoned by human virtue that you cannot comprehend the purity of the words I speak! FEEL MY WRATH!

Rexxar lifted his massive arm into the air and a golden aura formed around his fist and he drove towards Yuma, Yuma underestimated the size of the large ornate arm and was hit with it. He immediately recovered and with that Yuma began his fight with Rexxar. Yuma's movements were noticeably quicker and sharper than before, which surprised Rexxar.

Rexxar: Hmm, he wasn't this good before? In such a short time then that means he is using the Infinitia souls within him. *smiles* Big mistake!

Yuma: *appears in front of him* You know talking to yourself is a bad habit!

Rexxar: Wha!

Yuma punched Rexxar several times in his large stomach then grabbed his arm and threw him the air, Rexxar stopped himself from flying further then he spread his arms and starting laughing as he aimed his arm at Yuma.

Yuma: You have to be kidding?

Rexxar: Fire!

Yuma: He could shoot his fist!

Rexxar fired his fist out of his massive ornate arm, and fired them in rapid succession. Yuma jumped, flipped, and parried most of them. Yuma eventually got tired of running and caught one of the fists. Turning its own momentum against it Yuma fired the fist back at Rexxar. As Rexxar fell to the ground, Yuma jumped up and began rapidly kicking his face until he hit the ground. Yuma then grabbed Rexxar's head and punched it with such force that it shattered the pavement as if it was glass. Then he shoved the head deeper and began dragging several miles down the road then he threw him over a nearby cliff. Once everyone caught up right as Yuma threw him off the cliff.

Chrome: Did he win?

Shamira: No! UAAAGH!

Yuma: Shamira?

A marking appeared on the side of her neck, as she began glowing in the same aura as Rexxar's aura. The marking was distinctly in the shape of a Behemoth head. Suddenly Yuma heard Rexxar laughing and his taunting laughter only made Yuma angry. But that anger was quickly turned to shock when a giant hand came rising and it grabbed the cliff. Suddenly a massive Rexxar towered over Yuma.

Kaito: You have to be kidding me he is taller than the Heartland Tower!

Rexxar: Sacred Speechless are you! Well while we were locked away our King groomed and tinkered until he made Shamira the perfect battery. So Yuma witness the power given to us by your very sister Shamira!

Yuma: That marking how did you get it on her?

Rexxar: Wouldn't you like to know *smiles and licks his lips*

Yuma: You disgusting pig! What did you do? *Yells* Tell me what you've done to HER!

Rexxar: *Raises his arms* You will have to make me! YUMA!

**Author's Note:** So ends Chapter 9, Tsuna might have a little rival in Shingetsu, Yuma confrontation with Rexxar has a reached a turning point with Rexxar revealing his second form. Now Yuma has to fight against an opponent that is using one of his allies as a power source. Well I hope you all keep your resolutions if you made any and have a wonderful year.


End file.
